Traumatisme
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Un événement conduit Don à remettre en question sa collaboration avec Charlie. Celui-ci arrivera-t-il à faire changer son frère d'avis?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE I**

_Maison des Eppes_

Don était installé dans la salle à manger. Sur la grande table s'étalaient des feuilles, des photos, une multitude de schémas qu'il consultait alternativement. Alan leva les yeux des mots croisés qu'il était en train de faire, installé dans son fauteuil favori :

- Don ! La maison n'est pas une annexe du bureau je te signale !

- Je sais papa. Mais cette affaire… Je dois absolument y voir clair.

- On est dimanche Donnie, tu dois aussi souffler un peu. Je croyais que c'était ton jour de repos cette semaine.

- Oui, c'est le cas.

- Alors permets-moi de te dire, fiston, que tu as une drôle de conception du repos.

- Juste quelques minutes papa. Dès que j'aurais mis tout ça au clair, on pourra aller se promener.

- Oui, c'est ce que tu as déjà dit il y a deux heures.

- Quoi ? Non, attends…

- Tu sais que tu es pire que ton frère quand il est plongé dans ses équations ? Aucune idée du temps qui passe. Le monde pourrait bien s'écrouler autour de lui qu'il ne verrait rien. Et bien toi, c'est tout pareil, en pire !

- N'exagère pas tout de même !

- Oh mais je…

La phrase d'Alan fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte. Charlie arrivait, resplendissant de bonne santé, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Alan fut le seul à percevoir le sursaut de Don à la vue de son jeune frère et son visage s'assombrir. Cependant, il fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué et il accueillit son fils cadet avec un sourire :

- Alors Charlie, bonne promenade ?

- Excellente ! C'était tout simplement fabuleux.

- Je croyais que tu devais être absent jusqu'à ce soir.

- Oui, je le croyais aussi. Mais Larry a trouvé le moyen de tomber à l'eau. Donc nous avons dû rentrer pour qu'il se change. Du coup Amita s'est souvenue qu'elle devait rendre un projet d'étude demain matin à la première heure et elle est repartie pour le bureau en me laissant choir comme une vieille chaussette. Donc, je me suis dit que mon vieux père allait me tenir compagnie.

- Ton VIEUX père ? s'indigna Alan.

- C'est juste une façon de parler papa, en toute affection.

- Et bien laisse-moi te dire, jeune insolent que…

Mais pour la seconde fois de l'après-midi, Alan ne put pas terminer sa phrase. Soudain, Charlie s'aperçut de la présence de son frère qui ramassait à la hâte les documents épars sur la table.

- Tiens Donnie ? Mais… Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais.

- Non ! Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ? Je dois te demander la permission de venir maintenant ?

- Don ! s'exclama Alan sur un ton sévère tandis que Charlie répondait :

- Bien sûr que non. Mais si j'avais su que tu venais, je serais resté là. Ca fait un sacré bout de temps que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble.

- J'ai trop de boulot en ce moment Charlie, rétorqua Don en se réfugiant derrière son excuse favorite.

- Je pourrai sans doute t'aider…, commença Charlie.

- Charlie… On en a déjà parlé.

- Les garçons !

La voix d'Alan était à la fois alarmée mais aussi résignée : il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas juguler la dispute qui s'annonçait, une fois de plus. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne prendrait pas de proportions trop importantes. Depuis les derniers événements, il tremblait à la pensée que ses fils en arrivent à rompre toute relation tellement leurs rapports étaient devenus contraints et tendus.

- C'est bon papa. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a pas à discuter de toute manière.

- Il n'y a pas à discuter de toute manière, répéta Charlie en singeant cruellement son aîné. MOSSIEUR l'agent spécial Donald Eppes a décidé et ça s'arrête-là, c'est tout ?

- Exactement ! Ca s'arrête là et c'est tout !

- Donnie… Laisse-moi t'aider… !

La voix de Charlie s'était faite suppliante. Il avança vers la table et tenta de jeter un coup d'œil aux documents que son frère avait apportés. Un instant, Don parut sur le point de céder, puis son visage se ferma à nouveau et il rabattit, d'un mouvement sec, la couverture du dossier qui était ouvert devant lui, de manière à ce que la seule chose qu'en puisse voir Charlie, ce fut la couverture cartonnée sur laquelle se dessinait le logo du F.B.I. et la mention « Agent in charge's eyes only ».

- C'est impossible Charlie et sais très bien pourquoi.

- Non, justement ! Et c'est ça le pire. Je ne comprends pas ta décision.

- Si tu ne comprends pas, alors c'est que tu n'es pas aussi malin qu'on le dit !

- Don ! Ca suffit maintenant !

La voix d'Alan s'élevait à nouveau, sévère cette fois-ci. Mais Charlie, lui, ne se fâcha pas :

- Peut-être que c'est ça. Peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi malin qu'on le dit. Donc à toi de m'éclairer et de m'expliquer. Je t'écoute.

Le visage buté de son aîné, son mutisme face à sa demande directe, sembla soudain déclencher sa colère.

- D'accord, tête de mule ! Ne dis rien ! N'explique rien ! Mais si tu ne veux pas que je m'intéresse à ton travail, alors aies au moins la décence de ne pas l'apporter sous mon toit comme pour me narguer !

Don explosa à son tour

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te narguer longtemps comme tu dis ! Je te signale que tu n'étais pas censé rentrer de l'après-midi.

Interdit, Charlie le regarda et soudain une immense tristesse envahit son regard :

- C'est pour ça… C'est donc pour ça que tu es là ! Parce que tu savais que je n'y serais pas !

La colère de Don fondit à son tour en entendant la souffrance qui vibrait dans la voix de son cadet.

- Non… Non Charlie… Je suis juste venu tenir compagnie à papa. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que, si j'avais su que tu rentrerais si tôt, je n'aurais pas amené mes dossiers ici.

Il lui sembla que Charlie ne l'avait même pas entendu :

- Alors on en est là Donnie ? Tu ne supportes même plus de me voir ? Tu t'arranges pour passer juste quand je suis absent, exprès ?

- Charlie… Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en prie !

- Quoi ? Je fais quoi ?

- Tu détournes les choses. Tu les arranges à ta manière. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas contre toi. C'est juste que je ne peux plus accepter ton aide.

- Tu ne VEUX plus, c'est différent.

- D'accord. Je ne veux plus. Mais ça ne change rien entre toi et moi petit frère ! Je ne cherche pas à t'éviter.

- Ah non ? Vraiment ? Dis-moi combien de fois on s'est vu ces trois dernières semaines hein ? Dis-le moi pour voir. Et après, ose me redire que tu ne m'évites pas…

- Charlie…

Don n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le mathématicien avait tourné les talons et se dirigeait vers le garage. Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait sèchement résonna aux yeux de l'aîné comme une condamnation définitive.

_(à suivre)_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II**

D'un geste las, il se retourna vers son père figé, bouleversé par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui, s'attendant à lire une condamnation sans appel dans ses yeux. Mais Alan posait sur lui, au contraire, un regard empli de compassion comme s'il comprenait parfaitement les affres par lesquelles il passait.

- Papa, tu sais bien toi que ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense.

- Je le sais oui, Donnie. Mais mets-toi à sa place. Vous aviez une relation si complice, si étroite : la relation dont il rêvait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et soudain, tout est remis en question, du jour au lendemain.

- Je ne veux plus qu'il prenne de risques papa.

- Je sais chéri. Mais tu ne peux pas le protéger de tout. Ton frère est un adulte maintenant, tu dois enfin en prendre conscience.

Don sembla méditer ces paroles quelques instants puis il se dirigea vers la table de la salle à manger en disant :

- Je crois que je vais rentrer.

Il n'avait pas fini de rassembler les pièces de son dossier que son père était déjà devant lui, posant ses mains sur la pile de feuilles qu'il s'apprêtait à remettre dans le porte-document qui gisait sur la chaise. Son ton se fit ferme, excluant toute protestation :

- Pas question ! Tu as dit que tu passais l'après-midi avec moi et je me faisais une joie de profiter un peu de toi. Alors tu passes l'après-midi avec moi.

Don hésita un instant, jetant un regard vers la porte close qui donnait accès au garage :

- Mais… Charlie…

- Charlie est très bien où il est. Tel que je le connais, il est déjà plongé dans une équation du genre : comment faire comprendre à mon grand frère qu'il se conduit comme un idiot, même si ses raisons sont les meilleures du monde ? Et il en a au moins pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Un petit sourire vint détendre les traits tendus de son fils : c'était ce qu'il espérait. Il continua.

- Et puis, pas de discussion, tu manges ici ce soir ! Ainsi tu prouveras à ton frère qu'il se trompe, que tu ne cherches pas à l'éviter.

L'expression qu'il lut sur le visage de Don montra à Alan combien celui-ci, contrairement à ce qu'il affirmait haut et fort, redoutait de passer du temps en compagnie de son jeune frère : que pourraient-ils bien se dire ? Comment réussir à combler le fossé qui s'était creusé entre eux de manière si brutale ?

Mais, une fois encore, l'agent du F.B.I. ne trouva pas le moyen de résister à la force de persuasion tranquille de son père : l'habitude prise depuis l'enfance d'obéir sans discuter quand il employait un certain ton, le désir réel de parvenir à parler à son petit frère, le besoin d'avoir une chance supplémentaire de normaliser enfin les choses ? Quelle que soit sa raison pour cela, il céda et dit :

- D'accord. Mais on mange assez tôt parce que je voudrais me coucher de bonne heure. Demain je dois me lever aux aurores. J'ai un entretien à propos de notre suspect.

- Promis. A dix-neuf heures, tout sera sur la table, tu as ma parole. Bon et maintenant, finis donc ce que tu étais en train de faire et ensuite on va se la faire cette promenade ?

Don le regarda, incertain de la conduite à tenir. Il coula à nouveau un regard en coin vers le garage : et si Charlie revenait dans la pièce ? Son père comprit aussitôt son inquiétude.

- Je te dis qu'il ne réapparaîtra pas avant au moins trois ou quatre heures ! Tu peux me croire. Je le connais comme si je l'avais fait !

A nouveau un léger sourire vint éclairer le visage soucieux de l'aîné. Convaincu, il se réinstalla devant son dossier et reprit son étude attentive. Alan, de son côté réintégra son fauteuil et reprit sa grille de mots croisés. Mais il ne la lisait pas, il n'avait même aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait dessus. Il repensait à ce qui venait de se passer et il tremblait à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu advenir : ses fils, dans l'éclat de la colère, étaient capables de dire des choses irrémédiables.

Depuis trois semaines, depuis que tout ça était arrivé, il vivait dans la terreur d'une scène horrible entre ses garçons qui les conduirait à reprendre chacun leur chemin, comme avant. Et ça, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Plus maintenant, plus après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble depuis la mort de Margaret.

Il savait que l'un sans l'autre ses fils étaient incomplets, imparfaits. Ils n'étaient jamais aussi efficaces que lorsqu'ils s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre, les compétences exceptionnelles de l'un venant compléter l'intelligence aigue de l'autre, les défauts de l'un trouvant leur contrepoids dans les qualités de l'autre et inversement. Et si Don était sérieux, si plus jamais ses deux garçons ne devaient collaborer ensemble, il savait que cela créerait un vide insurmontable chez chacun d'entre eux, un vide qui deviendrait vite un gouffre qui les séparerait inéluctablement.

Pourtant, il comprenait la réaction de son fils aîné. Et ce d'autant mieux que ça avait aussi été sa réaction première : Charlie devait définitivement cesser de collaborer avec le F.B.I. Mais la réaction de Don n'était pas seulement celle d'un protecteur, elle était surtout dictée par cet insurmontable sentiment de culpabilité dont, malgré tout ce que chacun pouvait lui dire, et Charlie le premier, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. Et entre ses remords et son désir de mettre son petit frère à l'abri de tout, Alan avait bien peur que rien n'arrive à le faire changer d'avis étant donné son entêtement naturel.

Cependant, il était persuadé que Don faisait fausse route, à tous les égards, tant en se sentant coupable qu'en s'obstinant à surprotéger son frère. Mais comment lui faire comprendre ? Comment parvenir à lui faire admettre son erreur ?

Il le comprenait tellement. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE III**

_Trois semaines plus tôt, bureaux du F.B.I._

- Don, on a encore un nouveau cadavre !

L'agent du F.B.I. leva les yeux vers David, incrédule.

- C'est pas vrai ! Encore un ! Et c'est lui, tu es sûr ?

- Pas de toute malheureusement. Même mode opératoire, même type de victime.

- Bon sang ! Mais la dernière remonte à seulement quatre jours !

- Je sais, son rythme s'accélère de plus en plus, comme s'il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

- Bon, allons-y. C'est où cette fois ?

Tandis que son collègue lui donnait les informations requises, il endossa sa veste et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, accompagné de David et Liz. Colby et Nikki étaient partis enquêter sur un suspect possible. Ils les rejoindraient plus tard.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils virent alors Charlie qui s'apprêtait à en sortir.

- Quoi ? Vous partez ? Mais tu m'avais dit de passer dès que j'aurais des conclusions.

- Je sais Charlie et je t'en remercie. Mais là tu vois, on vient de retrouver encore un cadavre.

- Quoi, encore un ? s'émut à son tour le mathématicien.

- Oui, encore un.

- Et vous êtes sûrs que…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? s'impatienta son frère. Evidemment que c'est bien lui.

- Justement, j'avais délimité un périmètre…

- O.K. Charlie, on verra ça plus tard.

- Mais là, je crois que je tiens vraiment quelque chose. Il y a enfin une constante…

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- Il y a toujours une église à environ trois pâtés de maison du lieu où les corps sont déposés.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain ! Ca ne m'a pas sauté aux yeux tout de suite parce que…

Se rendant compte que son frère allait se lancer dans l'une de ses explications à rallonge, Don lui coupa la parole.

- D'accord. Ecoute, tu nous expliqueras ça à notre retour. Pour le moment on doit aller sur les lieux du crime.

- Je peux vous accompagner ?

- Charlie… Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que tu assistes à…

- Je te promets que je n'approcherai pas tant que le corps n'aura pas été enlevé. Mais voir les lieux peut me permettre d'affiner mon analyse. Ca peut être important. Et puis, tu m'y as déjà emmené la fois d'avant et celle d'avant et…

A nouveau, Don lui coupa la parole.

- D'accord. Mais tu me promets que tu ne bouges pas avant mon feu vert.

- J'aurais parié que tu dirais ça ! Je commence à le connaître ton refrain !

- Charlie, je ne plaisante pas. Tu restes dans la voiture, c'est clair ?

- Promis mère poule !

Don eut une grimace qui amusa fort ses subordonnées qui s'efforcèrent cependant de ne pas montrer le plaisir qu'ils prenaient à voir leur chef tout puissant être ainsi nargué par son petit frère. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se retrouver assignés à la paperasserie jusqu'à la fin des temps !

- Alors on y va.

- Attends ! Juste le temps de déposer mon barda et je vous suis. Je ne vais pas m'encombrer de tout ce fatras.

C'est seulement alors que Don sembla s'apercevoir qu'outre son inséparable portable devenu un véritable appendice de sa personne, Charlie avait les bras encombrés de cartes, courbes et graphiques divers qui menaçaient dangereusement d'atterrir sur le sol du bureau. Il héla un de ses agents et lui demanda de porter les documents dans la salle où Charlie développait généralement ses théories. L'agent s'empara des documents et se trouva abreuvé d'une foule de recommandations par le mathématicien, qui craignait, visiblement, qu'un de ses précieux papiers se volatilise entre le moment où se séparait de ses notes et le moment où il les retrouverait.

Don coupa cours à sa litanie en ordonnant :

- Bon, il sait ce qu'il a à faire Charlie. Crois-moi il va poser absolument tout au bon endroit et rien ne bougera avant ton retour. C'est clair ?

- Oui mais, il faut que…

- Agent Splosgy, vous avez bien compris que tout doit être déposé dans le bureau B ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Alors exécution !

- A vos ordres !

- Et surtout… commença Charlie, comme si le fait de perdre ses travaux de vue un seul instant était un vrai crève-cœur pour lui.

Don perdait patience !

- Ecoute Charlie, tu choisis. Ou tu restes ici pour veiller sur tes trésors, ou tu fais confiance à l'agent Splosgy et tu ramènes tes fesses dans ce foutu ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment. On n'a pas que ça à faire !

Charlie sembla hésiter un instant, son regard volant vers l'agent qui déjà s'éloignait puis revenant vers le visage de son frère. Il prit une grande inspiration et décida :

- D'accord, j'arrive !

Puis il s'engouffra enfin dans l'ascenseur sous le regard soulagé des différentes personnes qui s'y trouvaient déjà et qui commençaient à penser qu'elles n'allaient pas passer la matinée au niveau 8 du building.

- Quand même ! soupira Don quand son frère prit place à ses côtés.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard d'affection sur son cadet tandis que la cabine les descendait tranquillement au sous-sol où ils récupérèrent leurs voitures de fonction, Charlie s'empressant de monter aux côtés de son frère tandis que Liz et David faisaient route ensemble.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE IV**

_Trois semaines plus tôt : Los Angeles, une impasse_

Sur les lieux du crime, la police avait déjà délimité un périmètre de sécurité. Obéissant à la volonté de son frère, Charlie resta sagement dans la voiture, à pianoter sur son ordinateur pendant que les agents passaient sous le liseré jaune afin de s'approcher de la scène proprement dite.

Sans avoir besoin de se consulter, les trois agents prirent des directions différentes. Liz se dirigea vers le policier qui semblait commander sur les lieux, David alla retrouver ceux qui encadraient une femme d'un certain âge, visiblement bouleversée : sans doute celle qui avait découvert le corps. Quant à Don, il alla tout droit vers le drap qui recouvrait une forme inerte. A ses côtés se tenait le médecin légiste avec lequel ils collaboraient depuis le début de cette horrible affaire.

- Salut toubib ! Alors, c'est encore un coup de notre homme ?

- Sans aucun doute agent Eppes. Euh… bonjour. Oui, nous avons à faire à notre malade. Les mêmes traces, les mêmes stigmates, une mise à mort identique.

- Noyade là aussi ?

- Comme les onze autres, oui.

- Et… la victime a aussi été…

- Violée, sans aucun doute. Quant à vous dire à combien de reprises cette fois-ci, il faudra attendre l'autopsie.

Le visage de Don se ferma tandis qu'il passait ses gants en latex et s'agenouillait près du corps pour le regarder. Il souleva le drap et une immense compassion l'envahit en observant la victime, la douzième du maniaque qu'ils poursuivaient depuis sept semaines maintenant.

Il leur avait fallu trois victimes à plus de dix jours d'intervalle pour émettre l'hypothèse qu'ils avaient à faire à un tueur en série. Lors de la découverte des deux premiers cadavres, c'était la police qui s'était chargée de l'enquête. Mais lorsqu'une troisième victime ayant subi les mêmes sévices avait été identifiée, le dossier était passé au F.B.I. Mais depuis sept semaines, les enquêteurs piétinaient. L'homme était du genre méthodique et organisé. Il ne laissait rien au hasard et aucune trace n'avait permis de se mettre sur sa piste : pas de fibres, nulle trace d'ADN, aucun témoin ayant assisté à l'enlèvement des victimes… Strictement rien. Et malgré l'aide de Charlie qui avait localisé un premier périmètre possible, celui-ci, trop vaste en raison du peu d'indices recueillis, n'avait pas permis d'identifier le moindre suspect.

Malheureusement, le nombre de victimes et la fréquence des agressions allait en s'accroissant. Le dernier corps avait été découvert seulement trois jours avant. Il reposait toujours à la morgue, ses proches trop choqués, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de s'occuper des formalités de l'inhumation.

Charlie avait accompagné les enquêteurs sur les six derniers lieux où les corps avaient été déposés, escomptant à chaque fois, par l'observation des environs, trouver un point commun qui leur permettrait, peut-être d'avoir enfin un début de réponse. Evidemment la multiplication du nombre des victimes permettait, petit à petit de resserrer le maillage du lieu d'habitation ou de travail le plus probable du tueur, mais fallait-il espérer qu'il y eût encore plus de morts pour enfin arrêter ce monstre ?

Don connaissait chaque détail de la sordide affaire. Le tueur s'en prenait à des hommes âgés de vingt-cinq à trente-cinq ans environ, plutôt frêles physiquement, tous blancs et en majorité bruns : seulement trois blonds et un roux parmi les victimes recensées. Il gardait ses victimes deux jours environ. A un moment donné de leur captivité, sans qu'on puisse déterminer quand, il leur coupait les cheveux à ras. Selon le légiste, durant les premières heures la victime était battue sur l'arrière jambes, le bas du dos et les fesses : les stries, balafres et lacérations relevées sur ces parties du corps prouvaient qu'on les flagellait violemment avec ce qui était vraisemblablement des verges de bois souple. Les marques de ligatures aux poignets prouvaient que la victime se trouvait vraisemblablement attachée pendant qu'elle était impitoyablement fouettée de la taille aux genoux après avoir été débarrassée de ses vêtements : en effet, aucune fibre textile n'avait jamais été prélevée dans les lacérations ce qui prouvait qu'aucun tissu ne s'interposait entre la peau et la trique qui s'abattait dessus.

Ensuite les choses étaient moins claires mais il était quasi-certain que l'agresseur obligeait ses victimes à prendre un bain durant lequel elle les frottait énergiquement sans doute avec une brosse si on en croyait les écorchures et dermabrasions relevées sur toute l'étendue du corps. En même temps il leur maintenait vraisemblablement la tête sous l'eau à maintes reprises, soit pour les rendre moins combatives, soit par simple sadisme, soit, si on partait du principe qu'il les lavait pour les purifier, pour être sûr que cet acte de purification aille à son terme. Tout laissait à penser que c'était lorsqu'il avait achevé cette tâche, entre huit et quinze heures après leur enlèvement, qu'il sodomisait ses proies à plusieurs reprises, minimum deux et, jusqu'à cinq fois pour la dernière victime. Il les lavait ensuite de nouveau et passait leur corps au détergent afin de ne laisser aucune trace d'ADN sur eux, puis il les noyait dans la baignoire, à moins que, tout simplement, ils s'y laissent couler à bout de forces, de douleur et de honte. Ensuite il les enroulait dans un drap immaculé et les déposait dans une rue que, jusqu'au matin même et à la réflexion de Charlie, ils avaient supposé être choisie au hasard.

Seule l'étude approfondie des corps avait pu permettre d'établir cette chronologie et le professionnalisme sans faille du Dr Lester, la légiste chargée du dossier. C'était elle qui avait établi la succession des sévices d'après le degré de cicatrisation des blessures relevées sur le corps : cela, sans doute, chacun de ses confrères en aurait été capable. Mais c'était aussi elle qui avait réussi à prouver qu'il y avait eu au moins deux bains administrés aux malheureuses victimes. En effet, trois d'entre elles présentaient deux types de prélèvements aqueux au niveau des poumons : dans l'un l'eau n'était additionnée que de sels de bains traditionnels, dans l'autre du détergent relevé dans les poumons de toutes les autres victimes. Sans cette étude pointilleuse, il leur aurait manqué un élément qui avait peut-être de l'importance, ou peut-être pas après tout. Mais il était toujours mieux de savoir exactement comment fonctionnait un tel malade quand on voulait l'empêcher de nuire.

Don laissa retomber le drap sur la victime : un jeune homme brun qui devait avoir à peine vingt ou vingt cinq ans si on en croyait son visage encore juvénile. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas simplement se fier aux apparences. Par exemple Charlie : à le voir qui aurait imaginé qu'il était l'un des génies les plus réputés en matière de mathématiques et qu'il allait allègrement sur ses trente-trois ans quand à voir son comportement on lui en aurait à peine donné dix-huit ? Don sourit légèrement à cette évocation, imaginant par avance les cris d'orfraie que pousserait son frère s'il osait avancer les mêmes arguments à voix haute. Puis il reprit son sérieux : l'heure n'était franchement pas à la détente !

- C'est bon, vous allez pouvoir l'emmener, dit-il au légiste. Et j'attends votre rapport le plus rapidement possible.

- Pour hier, oui je sais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais mon boulot.

- J'en suis conscient docteur. Je suis très conscient de tout ce que vous faites, croyez-moi.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, en signe de remerciement, puis fit signe à ses assistants d'approcher avec le brancard sur lequel était placé la housse mortuaire dans laquelle, en quelques minutes, ils enfouirent le corps.

Don regarda la scène puis se secoua tandis que David et Liz s'approchaient de lui pour lui faire leur rapport : rien de nouveau. Personne n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. La malheureuse femme qui sortait son chien avait eu le choc de sa vie en apercevant d'abord un bras inerte émerger d'un drap d'un blanc irréprochable puis le corps nu que l'on devinait sous le tissu. Elle ne risquait pas d'emprunter à nouveau cette ruelle de sitôt !

Justement, à propos de cette ruelle… Charlie avait dit quelque chose lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le bureau ! Ah oui !

- Avez-vous vérifié s'il y a une église dans les environs ?

Liz et David se regardèrent, contrits. Eux aussi avaient pourtant bien relevé la remarque du mathématicien, mais, une fois sur les lieux, elle leur était totalement sortie de la tête. Un jeune policier qui avait entendu la réflexion répondit à leur place :

- Oui monsieur, il y a l'église Ste Anne, à trois pâtés de maisons dans cette direction.

Donc, Charlie avait bien raison ! D'ailleurs il n'en avait pas douté. Et c'était un point important que venait de soulever son cadet. Apparemment la religion devait jouer un rôle dans le rituel sadique du tueur. Une fois encore, Don se demanda comment on pouvait concilier des sentiments religieux et une telle cruauté : les deux étaient totalement antonymiques. Mais allez savoir ce qui se passe réellement dans un cerveau dérangé ?

En tout cas, il était urgent d'aller examiner les documents apportés par Charlie. Il allait d'abord le laisser faire un petit tour des lieux, comme il le lui avait demandé : après tout ça ne coûtait rien de lui donner l'opportunité de faire les constatations qu'il estimait nécessaires. Et puis, qui sait ? Charlie n'abordait pas du tout les choses sous le même angle qu'eux et à cause, ou grâce à cela, il pouvait remarquer des anomalies qui ne leur sauteraient pas aux yeux. C'était déjà arrivé. Donc, les plans attendraient encore quelques minutes. De toute façon, ils n'allaient pas s'envoler dans l'entre fait.

Les plans n'allaient pas s'envoler non, par contre Charlie…

_(à suivre)_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE V**

_Trois semaines plus tôt : Los Angeles, une impasse_

Don se dirigea vers sa voiture, pour signifier à Charlie que la voie était libre et qu'il pouvait aller examiner la scène de crime. Son étonnement fut grand lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'habitacle était désert. Seul l'ordinateur portable gisait sur le siège passager.

Il regarda autour de lui, se disant que son frère avait pu avoir besoin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Mais il ne le vit nulle part. Il s'étonna. Bien sûr Charlie avait un peu tendance à contrevenir aux ordres, rien que pour montrer son indépendance, mais, en règle générale, il ne se le permettait jamais dans des circonstances comme celles-ci. D'une part parce qu'il était capable d'en apprécier toute la gravité et donc savait que les lieux n'étaient pas indiqués pour des caprices et pour la scène de reproches que ceux-ci allaient immanquablement entraîner, d'autre part parce qu'il respectait et aimait trop son frère pour le mettre dans l'embarras devant des subordonnés. Il était le chef et devait apparaître comme tel aux yeux de tous. Et si son petit frère commençait à remettre son autorité en question, il ouvrait la brèche aux autres. Alors, même si l'envie ne lui en manquait pas parfois, jamais Charlie ne discutait les décisions de son frère lorsque des tierces personnes se trouvaient présentes. Il attendait alors d'être seul avec lui ou, à tout le moins, seul avec les équipiers habituels de Don qui, au fil des mois, étaient devenus peut-être pas tout à fait des amis, mais quelque chose s'en approchant terriblement.

Ces pensées lui traversant l'esprit, Don commença à s'inquiéter de l'absence injustifiée de son jeune frère. A moins qu'il ne soit allé prendre un café dans une échoppe proche. Mais il eut beau regarder, rien alentour ne lui permis de déceler le genre d'établissement auquel il pensait. Le quartier était visiblement plus résidentiel que quartier d'affaires et donc les petites échoppes et autres marchands ambulants de vente à emporter n'étaient pas légion.

Il s'aperçut que Liz l'avait rejoint. Elle s'étonna à son tour :

- Où est Charlie ?

- Aucune idée ! dit-il en chassant d'un mouvement impatient un insecte qui venait bourdonner autour de sa joue.

- Il est parti dans la ruelle sans que tu lui donnes le feu vert ?

- Non ! On l'aurait vu. Je sais qu'il n'est pas bien gros, mais tout de même !

En même temps qu'il parlait, la portée des mots qu'il venait de prononcer lui apparut, leur donnant une tout autre connotation et un terrible pressentiment lui serra le cœur comme dans un étau. Liz le vit pâlir soudain et s'inquiéta.

- Quoi ? Don, tu ne te sens pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Non… Non… C'est juste… Je suis idiot ! C'est cette affaire qui me travaille !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- En même temps que je te parlais, je me disais que Charlie correspond tout à fait au profil des victimes de ce malade. Pas très grand, plutôt fluet, entre vingt-cinq et trente-cinq ans, brun…

- Arrête de te faire un film Don ! Ton frère correspond au profil comme à peu près 40 à 50 % des types de la ville. Et puis tu crois vraiment qu'on s'attaquerait à lui alors que le coin grouille de flics ?

- Je sais, tu as raison, je suis stupide. Je crois que cette affaire commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs.

Elle le regarda avec affection : elle était la seule de l'équipe à pouvoir se permettre ce genre de regard chargé à la fois de compassion et de compréhension. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble les rendait très proches l'un de l'autre, même s'il n'y avait plus rien qu'une profonde amitié entre eux. Ils se comprenaient à demi-mots.

- On aurait les nerfs à vif à moins que ça patron. Combien de temps as-tu dormi depuis sept semaines hein ? Trois, quatre heures par nuit ? Sans compter la pression des médias et le chef qui ne te lâche plus depuis quelques jours.

- Il veut des résultats. Il a raison. Nous en sommes déjà à douze victimes ! Je commence à croire que je devrais passer la main !

- Arrête de dire des idioties Don. Tu sais très bien que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Quand on n'a rien, on n'a rien ! Que veux-tu que d'autres trouvent ? Sans compter la perte de temps qu'engendrerait obligatoirement une passation de pouvoir. Et pendant ce temps, combien de malheureux mourront ? Si on en croit ce dernier cas, ce type laisse passer à peine vingt-quatre heures entre ses attaques puisque nous avons découvert le dernier corps il y a trois jours et qu'il garde ses victimes quarante-huit heures avec lui.

- C'est vrai. Je me demande jusqu'où ses pulsions vont s'accélérer.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il commette une erreur et que nous lui mettions la main dessus.

- Mais jusqu'à présent il n'a fait aucune erreur.

- Il en fera, tôt ou tard et tu le sais.

- Oui, mais combien de pauvres types subiront cette horreur d'ici là ?

- Don… Ne commence pas à culpabiliser.

- Je sais, je sais… Mais…

- Et puis, nous avons un atout de taille dans notre jeu, tu sembles l'oublier.

- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

- Le génial professeur Charles Eppes qui va, j'en suis sûr, nous localiser ce boucher avant qu'on ait eu le temps de dire ouf.

Ainsi ramené à son inquiétude diffuse, Don dit :

- Oui et bien justement, j'aimerais bien savoir où il est le génial professeur Charles Eppes. Je te promets qu'il va m'entendre celui-là !

Liz et lui avaient beau scruter les alentours, aucune trace de Charlie. La jeune femme commençait elle aussi à trouver ça bizarre.

- Ecoute, on n'a qu'à demander aux agents chargés de surveiller le périmètre. Ils ont peut-être vu quelque chose.

- Tu as raison. Allons-y.

Le second agent à qui il s'adressèrent leur répondit.

- Oui, un jeune homme brun, les cheveux boulés, à peu près ma taille ?

- En effet, il devait m'attendre dans mon véhicule et on ne le voit nulle part.

- Non, il est parti avec votre collègue.

- Notre collègue ?

Don sentit un grand froid l'envahir, tandis que Liz, cette fois-ci, pâlissait aussi.

- Oui enfin… J'ai cru que c'était un de vos collègues…

Le jeune policier commençait à perdre pied sous le regard scrutateur des deux agents, il avait l'impression d'avoir commis une faute horrible qui allait oblitérer définitivement sa carrière.

- Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, le rassura Liz, comprenant les pensées qui lui passaient par la tête. Racontez-nous seulement ce que vous avez vu.

- Et bien, cet homme s'est approché de la voiture et il s'est entretenu avec…

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas très bien qui était le passager dont les agents du F.B.I. s'inquiétaient.

- Le Dr Eppes, continua Liz, Don semblant totalement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, comme s'il vivait un cauchemar éveillé.

- Oui, il s'est entretenu avec le Dr Eppes et celui-ci est descendu de la voiture et l'a suivi. A ce moment-là j'ai dû m'occuper de trois jeunes gens qui essayaient de se faufiler sous le cordon de sécurité pour aller photographier le corps, sous prétexte que c'était fun, et, lorsque je me suis retourné, il n'y avait plus personne.

- Vous aviez déjà vu cet homme ? Il faisait partie de notre équipe ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. Mais comme il portait un blouson du F.B.I. j'ai pensé que…

- Un blouson du F.B.I. ? Vous êtes certain ?

La voix de Don avait claqué comme un coup de fouet.

- Oui monsieur, certain. Je ne ferais pas erreur sur ce point.

- Mais nous ne sommes que trois agents du F.B.I. sur ces lieux : l'agent Sinclair, là-bas, l'agent Warner et moi-même, personne d'autre ! précisa Don sur un ton tel qu'il donnait à penser qu'il rendait le jeune policier directement responsable du fait qu'un imposteur s'était fait passer pour un agent du F.B.I.

- Nous ne vous reprochons rien, le rassura Liz en jetant un regard désapprobateur à son supérieur. Simplement, pourriez-vous nous décrire cet homme ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. La quarantaine déjà bien avancée. Des cheveux bruns, déjà striés de blanc, une barbiche en pointe. Oui, je crois que je pourrais le reconnaître.

- Très bien.

Liz fit alors un geste pour attirer l'attention de David qui s'entretenait avec un autre agent un peu plus loin. Ignorant ce qui était en train de se passer, celui-ci approcha tranquillement.

- Oui ?

Puis soudain, il prit conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas. Don était livide, comme figé sur place, et Liz, était pâle, un rictus nerveux tordant le coin de sa bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Charlie a disparu.

Il la regarda, l'air incrédule.

- Disparu ? Mais enfin, c'est impossible. Il doit être…

- Si on te dit qu'il a disparu, c'est qu'il a disparu ! explosa Don, ne parvenant plus à se maîtriser. Je suis persuadé que c'est ce malade qui l'a enlevé. Si jamais il le touche…

- Don, Don ! Calme-toi. Tu n'en sais rien, essaya de le rassurer Liz.

Mais elle-même ne pensait pas à ce qu'elle disait. Quelles probabilités y avait-il pour que Charlie soit entraîné par une personne totalement étrangère à l'affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient ?

Comme Don tentait de se reprendre, elle se tourna vers David : le temps des explications viendrait après, pour le moment ils n'avaient pas une minute à perdre s'ils voulaient retrouver Charlie avant qu'il ne subisse le sort atroce des autres victimes, à supposer bien sûr que son ravisseur, si ravisseur il y avait, soit bien le criminel qu'ils poursuivaient.

- Ecoute David, on t'expliquera ça plus tard. Ce qui compte c'est que cet agent a vu l'homme qui a abordé Charlie : il doit pouvoir en faire un portrait robot. Tu l'emmènes au labo, et vite !

Un instant David fut tenté de dire à la jeune femme qu'étant le plus ancien des deux, c'était à lui de lui donner des ordres et non l'inverse. Et puis l'urgence de la situation lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de perdre de précieuses secondes dans des absurdités de ce genre. Il se contenta donc d'entraîner l'agent avec lui, après avoir alerté le central du fait qu'ils avaient besoin de lui comme témoin dans un possible enlèvement.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Liz s'approcha doucement de Don qui restait tétanisé sur le trottoir, le regard perdu dans le vague, comme insensible à ce qui l'entourait.

- Don… dit-elle en lui effleurant le bras.

Il tourna vers elle un regard tellement perdu qu'il lui fit mal.

- Ce n'est pas possible Liz ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas possible…

- N'allons pas trop vite Don. Charlie est peut-être vraiment avec un des nôtres après tout.

- Tu y crois vraiment toi ?

Non, elle n'y croyait pas. Tout agent sur les lieux aurait été aux ordres de Don et n'aurait donc rien fait sans lui en rendre compte et ce d'autant plus si ça impliquait son jeune frère dont chacun connaissait l'importance qu'il tenait dans sa vie.

- D'accord. Ce type était vraisemblablement un imposteur. Mais ça n'a peut-être aucun rapport avec…

Elle eut un geste vague pour faire comprendre que ça n'avait peut-être aucun rapport avec toute cette horreur. Il se contenta de répéter, avec un accent poignant de désespoir dans la voix :

- Tu y crois vraiment toi ?

Là oui, elle pouvait tout de même y croire un peu et elle s'empressa de le lui dire.

- C'est possible Don. Ca peut n'avoir strictement rien à voir. Cet homme a pu l'entraîner pour lui parler : tiens, pourquoi pas un journaliste ? Charlie s'est déjà fait piéger par eux.

- Mais si c'était un journaliste, il serait déjà revenu ! Même pour un scoop les journalistes n'enlèvent pas les consultants du F.B.I.

- Ou alors quelqu'un qui lui en voudrait pour des raisons tout autre : un concurrent, un parent d'élève…

- Alors il l'aurait reconnu et se serait étonné de son accoutrement. Il ne l'aurait pas suivi ainsi…

- Don…

- Non Liz. Arrête de me bercer ! Dans le meilleur des cas tu as raison et Charlie est tombé entre les mains de quelqu'un qui veut se venger soit de lui, ce qui est hautement improbable, soit de moi ou du F.B.I. ce qui est plus plausible. Dans les deux cas, de toute façon, il est en danger. Mais la pire des éventualités, c'est qu'il soit tombé entre les mains de ce… de ce…

Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour qualifier l'individu qu'il poursuivait. Depuis le début de cette affaire il avait toujours eu du mal à les trouver : psychopathe, sociopathe, sadique, boucher, bourreau… aucun ne paraissait assez violent pour décrire ce qu'était l'homme capable de faire subir à ses victimes ce qu'il leur faisait subir. Et à l'idée que son petit frère, ce petit frère qu'il aurait dû protéger comme la prunelle de ses yeux, était peut-être entre les mains de cet être là, à la pensée de ce qu'il allait subir s'ils ne le retrouvaient pas à temps, il lui semblait qu'un séisme d'une intensité jamais atteinte le ravageait entièrement.

Liz le regardait avec inquiétude. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle aussi, elle aimait Charlie, et si vraiment leur hypothèse se confirmait, elle imaginait sans peine ce qu'il allait endurer et c'était un véritable crève-cœur pour elle. Mais elle savait aussi que Don ne se pardonnerait jamais ce qui venait de se produire. Quel que soit le ravisseur de son frère, l'agent ne pourrait jamais se pardonner d'avoir laissé kidnapper son petit frère quasiment sous ses yeux.

- Allez viens, on rentre. Ici on ne peut rien faire de plus.

Mécaniquement, comme vidé de toute énergie, de toute volonté, Don lui emboîta le pas. Elle lui prit les clés, l'aida à s'installer du côté passager et vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes à la vue du portable qui gisait sur le siège et qu'elle s'empressa de remettre à l'arrière : un portable, tout ce qui restait de Charlie. Elle se glissa ensuite derrière le volant.

- Don… Ta ceinture…

Il la regarda, comme si les mots ne l'atteignaient pas, puis, lentement, il se sangla sur le siège. Elle démarra alors : direction le F.B.I.

- On va le retrouver Don, tu sais qu'on va le retrouver.

Il tourna vers elle un regard où elle lut l'horreur : bien sûr qu'ils allaient le retrouver. Fasse seulement que ce ne soit pas trois jours plus tard, nu, enveloppé dans un linceul d'un blanc immaculé !

_(à suivre)_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Attention ce chapitre est difficile._**

**CHAPITRE VI**

_Trois semaines plus tôt : endroit inconnu_

Charlie ouvrit les yeux, ne comprenant rien à ce qui s'était passé : que faisait-il là ? Où était-il ? Comment était-il venu ?

Il voulut passer sa main sur son front pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il en était incapable. Il ne comprenait pas. La nausée le submergea et il vomit son petit déjeuner. Il se sentit mieux juste après et pris soudain conscience, avec horreur de sa position.

Il était plaqué contre une grande croix de marbre blanc, ses poignets entravés à chaque extrémité des branches supérieures le maintenant debout, écartelé sur l'objet. Une sueur froide se mit à ruisseler le long de son dos. Il essaya de se débattre pour desserrer les liens mais n'arriva qu'à s'écorcher profondément la peau. La douleur cuisante, pareille à une brûlure, le dissuada de continuer ses efforts.

Il se torturait l'esprit pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. S'efforçant de surmonter sa panique, il s'obligea à retrouver ses réflexes cartésiens pour faire le point sur la situation.

Visiblement on l'avait enlevé : ça c'était le premier constat. Qui ? Difficile à dire. Comme il n'imaginait pas qu'on puisse lui en vouloir personnellement, ça avait sans doute à voir avec le F.B.I. en général ou avec Don. C'était déjà arrivé. Dans le second cas, il avait une chance : si on voulait faire chanter son frère ou le faire souffrir à travers lui, celui-ci interviendrait peut-être à temps. Dans le premier cas, si son agresseur voulait simplement s'en prendre à un agent lambda, alors il était mal barré. Ca c'était le second point.

Troisième question : comment avait-il atterri là ? A force de concentration, il finit par se rappeler cet agent qui s'était approché de la voiture. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu avant, mais il ne connaissait pas tous les collaborateurs de son frère. Il avait descendu la vitre, pensant que l'homme venait lui apporter des instructions de Don.

- Est-ce que c'est mon frère qui vous envoie ?

- Votre frère ?

- Oui, l'agent Eppes.

- En effet. Il demande que vous alliez prendre un café. Il en a pour plus longtemps que prévu. Il m'a demandé de vous accompagner.

- Plus longtemps que prévu ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier cette fois-ci ?

- Je n'en sais rien monsieur. Je ne peux que vous dire ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Oui mais… Remerciez-le de ma part. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de café.

- Ecoutez monsieur… Eppes.

- Charlie…

- Ecoutez Charlie. Vous n'avez peut-être pas envie de café, mais moi, je n'ai rien pris depuis cinq heures ce matin et je dois avouer que…

- Et bien allez-y !

- Je ne peux pas quitter la scène de crime sans motif, alors…

- Alors, vous voudriez bien que je vous serve d'alibi.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas. Puisque vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire.

Rien de mieux à faire ! C'était bien des agents fédéraux de dire ça. Pour eux, tant qu'on n'était pas plongé dans des dossiers criminels, en train de poursuivre un malfaiteur à travers les rues, de braquer un criminel ou d'étudier des comptes-rendus d'autopsie, on ne faisait rien ! Inutile d'essayer de leur faire comprendre combien l'inactivité apparente du corps était compensée par l'hyperactivité développée par le cerveau durant ses raisonnements les plus abstraits. Malgré son léger agacement, Charlie sourit :

- O.K. Trente secondes que je sauvegarde et je vous suis agent…

- Stobler. Kenneth Stobler.

- Alors je suis à vous agent Stobler. On va se le boire ce café ?

Sans se douter un instant du piège, il avait suivi l'homme durant une centaine de mètres puis s'était étonné.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux ne pas trop nous éloigner. Mon frère peut m'appeler d'un moment à l'autre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je lui ai dit que je vous emmenait au Milly's Breakfeast, au coin là-bas.

- Où ça ?

- Là-bas ! avait répliqué celui-ci en pointant le doigt.

Charlie s'était alors tourné dans la direction indiquée par l'agent. Au moment où il allait s'étonner de l'absence de l'établissement annoncé, il avait senti une piqûre à l'épaule gauche. Etonné, il avait regardé l'agent qui reculait de trois pas : il tenait une seringue à la main.

- Mais, qu'est ce que…

Déjà tout dansait une sarabande effrénée autour de lui. Il avait vu, comme dans un brouillard, les mains de son compagnon se tendre vers lui, il avait senti sur sa joue le froid rugueux du skaï d'une banquette de voiture, puis plus rien.

Et de trois ! Voilà pour le comment. Il s'adressait des reproches amers. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Se laisser embarquer comme un idiot ? Don lui avait pourtant dit qu'il viendrait le chercher lui-même. Et Don faisait toujours ce qu'il disait. Et puis il avait bien vu que seuls David et Liz les avaient accompagnés et qu'il n'y avait aucun autre agent sur les lieux. Et cette histoire de café ? Il se souvint aussi de la manière dont l'homme l'avait abordé. Il ignorait visiblement jusqu'au nom de Don, c'était lui qui le lui avait donné. Et il l'avait appelé monsieur Eppes et non professeur ou docteur. Tous les agents lui donnaient l'un de ces deux titres, peut-être pour le distinguer de son frère, peut-être pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas des leurs, peut-être tout simplement par déférence, qui saurait jamais ? Et rien de tout cela ne lui avait paru bizarre. Bon sang, il n'aurait vraiment que ce qu'il méritait ! Don allait être furieux contre lui !

En pensant à son frère, son cœur se serra soudain : il imaginait bien l'inquiétude qui devait être la sienne à cet instant. Il savait combien son frère pouvait se montrer protecteur à son égard, combien il répugnait à le laisser venir sur le terrain avec lui. Comment allait-il réussir à affronter cette double réalité : il avait été enlevé alors qu'il était sur une scène de crime à quelques mètres de lui seulement ? Tel qu'il le connaissait, Don allait culpabiliser comme un malade, se reprochant de n'avoir rien fait, rien vu, rien senti, de l'avoir laissé venir avec lui, de l'avoir pris comme consultant et que sais-je encore ? Lorsqu'il mettait le doigt dans l'engrenage de la culpabilité, son grand frère n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuiller et tout lui était bon ! Alors il devait absolument se sortir de là, pour lui bien sûr, mais aussi pour Don car il savait que celui-ci ne pourrait pas se pardonner s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit.

Comme ramené à la réalité par cette dernière pensée, il entreprit de considérer sa position actuelle pour tenter de comprendre les motivations de son ravisseur. Bon, la croix, d'accord. Il était crucifié sur une croix de marbre blanc comme on en voyait sur les calvaires. Sauf que celle-ci était à l'intérieur d'une grande pièce. Autant qu'il le pouvait, étroitement plaqué contre le marbre comme il l'était, il fit tourner sa tête pour examiner les lieux. C'était une pièce assez grande, meublée seulement de la croix et d'une immense baignoire à pieds apparents qui trônait en plein milieu. A part quelques draps de bain blancs, soigneusement pliés sur une chaise, il n'y avait rien à sa droite.

Avec d'infinies précautions et non sans douleurs au niveau de ses bras entravés, Charlie tourna la tête de l'autre côté. A environ deux mètres de lui s'ouvrait une porte. Aucune fenêtre, rien, pas un meuble : la pièce était totalement vide à l'exception de la croix, de la baignoire et de la chaise. A moins qu'il n'y eut d'autres choses derrière lui, mais là, il était dans l'incapacité de le voir.

Après cette exploration de son environnement, il entreprit de faire le point sur lui-même. Bon, apparemment il était entier. Un peu vaseux à cause du sédatif qu'on lui avait injecté, mais il se sentait de mieux en mieux à mesure que le temps passait. De mieux en mieux pour ce qui était de l'état mental bien sûr, parce que sa position commençait à lui devenir pénible : ses bras vigoureusement écartelés dans le prolongement des épaules s'ankylosaient tandis que ses mains, insuffisamment irriguées du fait des liens qui lui sciaient les poignets commençaient à le lancer douloureusement. Il s'obligea à remuer les doigts pour tenter d'accélérer la circulation et sentit bientôt des fourmis courir dans chacune de ses phalanges. Bon, rien d'irrémédiable de ce côté-là non plus. Passons au reste du corps.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait les pieds libres : pas de corde aux chevilles. C'était plutôt bon signe. Il avait les pieds libres et… nus… Soudain, il sentit, sous leur plante, le froid du carrelage. On l'avait déchaussé ? Et puis, les dernières brumes se dissipant, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas que ses pieds qui étaient nus. La panique s'empara de lui en constatant qu'il ne portait plus aucun vêtement. Comment n'avait-il pas senti tout de suite le froid du marbre sur sa peau ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui pour n'avoir pas immédiatement pris conscience de l'abomination de sa position ? Il était nu, plaqué sur une croix sans aucune chance de se libérer.

Le premier sentiment qui s'empara de lui, avant même l'effroi, ce fut la gêne d'être ainsi exposé aux regards. Charlie était d'un naturel plutôt pudique : peut-être étaient ce les vestiges de la sainte horreur qu'il avait de prendre une douche en présence de ses camarades au collège et au lycée. Son corps, en effet, restait celui d'un gamin, quand ceux des autres garçons étaient déjà ceux d'adolescents puis de jeunes hommes et il se souvenait des plaisanteries cruelles qui l'avaient profondément marqué, même s'il savait, sans oser le dire, que les différences étaient tout à fait normales étant donné l'écart d'âge, et ne remettait absolument pas en question ni son développement, ni sa future virilité. Alors qu'un inconnu ait pu ainsi le dévêtir sans même qu'il en soit conscient, l'emplissait de confusion.

Mais qui ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Soudain, avant même qu'il n'eut achevé de se poser cette question, il sut ! Et la sueur glacée qui courait le long de son dos redoubla. Bien sûr, c'était lui ! C'était cet homme qu'ils pourchassaient depuis maintenant sept semaines, enfin, cinq pour ce qui le concernait : il avait fallu tout ce temps pour que Don s'oblige enfin à le mettre sur cette affaire odieuse. Toujours son instinct protecteur qui le poussait à éviter, tant que faire se pouvait, de mêler son jeune frère aux affaires particulièrement atroces. Alors là, pour le coup, c'était raté ! Mêlé, il y était !

Charlie essayait de ne pas se laisser submerger par la panique. Mais il savait ce dont cet homme était capable. En cachette de Don dont il savait qu'il lui en aurait refusé l'accès pour ne pas le confronter à ces horreurs (ce que Charlie appelait son syndrome « mère poule »), il avait lu les comptes-rendus d'autopsie car il pensait pouvoir y trouver des éléments susceptibles d'affiner ses recherches. Il savait donc parfaitement ce qui l'attendait, phase par phase. Et il ne pouvait pas imaginer endurer ces horreurs. Pas lui ! C'était impossible !

Il tenta de se rassurer : Don allait le retrouver, c'était sûr. Oui, son grand frère allait le retrouver et l'arracher à ce cauchemar !

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et l'homme qu'il connaissait sous le nom d'agent Stobler apparut. Il portait une longue robe comme en revêtaient les pénitents d'antan et Charlie sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

- Alors, je vois que vous êtes réveillé professeur Eppes.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

- Je viens vous apporter la rédemption.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de rédemption.

- Bien sûr que si. Je vous connais, il y a déjà longtemps que je vous observe en silence.

- Quoi ?

- Vous étiez auprès de Ste Marie, et ensuite à St Augustin, à Ste Chantal puis à St Cyprien, St Stanislas et St Jacques de la Miséricorde.

Charlie passait en boucle ces noms dans son esprit. Et soudain il comprit : cet homme avait toujours été là. Il revenait sur les lieux où il abandonnait les corps. Etait-ce pour identifier les enquêteurs, ou pour les narguer, pour voir une dernière fois sa victime ? Pour les trois raisons peut-être ? Le savait-il lui-même ? C'était là que l'homme l'avait vu. Et aujourd'hui l'occasion s'était présentée à lui de le kidnapper : il l'avait saisie.

- Si vous m'avez vu, vous savez que je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- On fait tous du mal, tous ! Et on doit tous payer pour le mal qu'on fait.

- Je vous en prie ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- Je fais ce qu'on m'ordonne !

- Qui vous ordonne de faire ça ? Il n'y a personne ici. Relâchez-moi, je suis du F.B.I. et…

- Vous mentez !

- Quoi ?

- Vous mentez ! Vous ne faites pas partie du F.B.I. Vous les aidez seulement.

- Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit ! Vous avez menti !

- Qu'est-ce que ça change que j'ai une carte ou pas ? Je travaille pour le F.B.I.

- Je sais. Vous les aidez pour qu'ils puissent me prendre, me mettre en cage comme un fauve, interrompre ma mission.

- Votre mission ?

- Apporter la rédemption aux pêcheurs !

- Vous êtes cinglé !

- Cessez donc de mentir professeur Eppes. Soyez moi reconnaissant : grâce à moi tous vos pêchés seront lavés.

L'homme s'était levé et, paniqué, Charlie vit qu'il tenait une mince baguette à la main. Il comprit aussitôt ce qui allait arriver. L'homme leva le bras, la baguette siffla dans l'air. Charlie hurla avant même qu'elle ne touche sa peau.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est vraiment agréable de savoir ce qu'on pense de vos écrits._

**CHAPITRE VII**

_Trois semaines plus tôt : bureaux du F.B.I._

- Alors, vous avez quelque chose ?

Livide, les cheveux en bataille, Don semblait la proie d'une panique de plus en plus incontrôlable. Il y avait maintenant près de cinq heures que Charlie avait disparu et tout concordait vers la théorie de son enlèvement par le tueur et violeur en série qu'ils poursuivaient. A l'idée qu'à ce moment même son petit frère était peut-être battu, il se sentait terrassé par des ondes de souffrance et de colère insoutenables.

Ils avaient déterminé que, puisque l'homme avait enlevé Charlie sur les lieux où il avait déposé le corps, il se pouvait qu'il ait été là à chaque fois, à les regarder mener leur enquête en jouissant d'être dans la foule anonyme, si proche d'eux, sans qu'ils s'en doutent un instant. Comment auraient-ils pu envisager ce cas de figure ? Contrairement aux pyromanes dont la motivation première est le plus souvent de jouir du spectacle qu'ils ont déclenché, les tueurs en série s'attardent rarement sur les lieux du crime. Eux trouvent leur jouissance dans la souffrance, sexuelle ou non, occasionnée à la victime, parfois aussi dans le jeu du chat et de la souris qui s'instaure avec les représentants de l'ordre. Cet homme était atypique.

- En tout cas, il vient de commettre sa première erreur, avait risqué maladroitement Colby, lui-même affreusement inquiet pour Charlie, mais voulant réconforter son chef.

Celui-ci avait bondi : il avait failli aplatir le malheureux sur le mur du bureau.

- Charlie n'est pas une erreur ! D'accord ? C'est mon frère ! Et ce salopard le tient !

- Don, calme-toi ! s'était interposée Liz.

- Ce que je voulais dire, précisa Colby. C'est que s'il était sur les lieux du crime à chaque fois, on doit pouvoir l'identifier.

Don l'avait regardé, sans comprendre. Décidément, il donnait l'impression de tourner à vide : en temps normal, il aurait déjà tilté.

- Oui, les photos qu'on prend toujours…

Cette fois-ci le patron réapparut !

- Bon Dieu ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !

Sur les lieux d'un crime, il était habituel que l'un des enquêteurs prennent des photos y compris des badauds agglutinés, au cas où. Ainsi, en recoupant tous les clichés pris, on pourrait peut-être en dégager un visage.

L'analyse informatique des clichés avait fait apparaître un visage : un même homme avait été photographié sur huit des douze lieux d'enquête. Ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Le jeune policier avait d'ailleurs formellement reconnu l'agent inconnu qui avait entraîné Charlie avec lui. A cette annonce, le dernier espoir qu'il puisse s'agir de tout autre chose s'était envolé. Livide, presque gris, Don avait balbutié :

- Excusez-moi !

Puis il s'était éloigné à pas précipités vers les toilettes. Liz, après un geste intimant aux autres de ne pas bouger, lui avait emboîté le pas. Elle n'avait eu aucune gêne à pousser la porte du local réservé aux hommes : si son ami avait besoin d'elle, peu importe où il était, elle irait aussi !

Don n'était pas en vue, mais elle avait nettement entendu les bruits caractéristiques produits par une personne en train de vomir et elle avait compris ce qui se passait. Don était sortit de la cabine dans laquelle il s'était réfugié, chancelant, le visage verdâtre, un peu de mucus à la commissure des lèvres. Elle s'était approchée de lui :

- Viens par là, assieds-toi un instant.

Sans forces il s'était laissé glissé le long du mur et avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux relevés. Le contemplant avec inquiétude, elle était allée imbiber d'eau un essuie-main et était revenue le lui passer délicatement sur le visage. Sous l'action de l'humidité, Don avait semblé reprendre un peu ses esprits.

- Ca va aller ? questionna-t-elle doucement.

- Je ne sais pas Liz. Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Mon petit Charlie, mon merveilleux petit frère entre les mains de ce monstre ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais endurer cela ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mon père ?

- Don, on va retrouver Charlie. On va identifier ce type, tu verras.

- Mais tu sais ce qu'il va lui faire. Seigneur ! Il va le battre et puis…

- Don ! Tu dois te reprendre, il le faut ! Tu n'aideras pas ton frère en te laissant aller.

- Liz !

Il se laissa aller dans ses bras en pleurant et elle le serra contre elle, incapable de trouver les mots pour le réconforter. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déstabilisé et elle n'était pas sûr qu'il soit à même de tenir le coup et de reprendre l'enquête.

Dans ce cas, décida-t-elle avec détermination, elle le ferait pour lui. Elle et David, Colby, Nikki : ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber.

- On a un peu de temps devant nous Don. Il faut le mettre à profit.

Comme il la regardait, éperdu, elle précisa.

- On sait qu'il ne…

Elle hésita avant de prononcer le mot, mais elle savait qu'elle devait être claire pour qu'il la comprenne.

- On sait qu'il ne les viole pas avant qu'au moins huit heures ne se soient écoulées. Donc on a encore environ trois heures et peut-être plus.

- Mais il l'aura déshabillé, battu et il lui aura fait subir cet affreux supplice dans la baignoire !

- Don, on ne sait pas…

- Bien sûr qu'on sait ! On sait que les coups interviennent dans les toutes premières heures qui suivent l'enlèvement.

- Juste les coups, Don.

- Juste les coups !

La colère le reprenait.

- Juste les coups ! Mais c'est mon petit frère qui va les recevoir ces coups ! Tu comprends ça ? Mon petit frère !

- Je sais Don. Mais je sais aussi que Charlie est plus solide qu'il en a l'air. Il résistera aux coups.

- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Il résistera Don. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il est têtu comme une mule et qu'il ne voudra pas donner à ce type la satisfaction de gagner.

Don émit un petit rire, désespéré, mais un rire tout de même.

- Tu as raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Et maintenant, tu restes là à te lamenter ou tu viens nous donner un coup de main pour épingler ce salopard ? Allez Eppes, secoue-toi bon sang !

Comme cinglé par ces mots, Don se releva soudain. Son visage avait repris un peu de couleur mais surtout, on lisait dans son regard une volonté implacable : l'agent Don Eppes était de retour et les choses allaient avancer !

Il se rinça longuement la bouche puis se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Liz lui tendit un essuie-main pour se sécher.

- Ca va mieux maintenant ?

- Ca va oui.

- Alors on y va patron ?

- On y va.

Au moment où elle mettait la main sur la poignée de la porte, il la retint par le bras.

- Liz ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi patron !

Elle passa devant lui et il lui emboîta le pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau où l'équipe était réunie, les agents poussèrent un soupir de soulagement : c'était enfin leur chef qui se tenait devant eux et il ne tarda pas à leur en fournir la preuve en distribuant les tâches d'une voix claire, brève et précise. Son visage n'était plus hagard mais il était d'une dureté impressionnante.

Lorsque chacun fut partit effectuer sa part de travail, il ne resta plus dans le bureau que David, Colby, Liz et Don. Celui-ci déclara :

- Charlie disait avoir quelque chose ce matin. On va examiner ce qu'il a apporté.

- On risque de ne pas y comprendre grand-chose ! objecta David.

Don lui lança un regard noir.

- Et bien on trouvera quelqu'un qui comprenne. Il n'y aura qu'à appeler Amita ou Larry.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils soient au courant.

- Je préfèrerai l'éviter oui, jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache plus. Je ne veux pas leur infliger la torture de savoir Charlie entre les mains de ce monstre sans avoir aucun espoir à leur donner en contrepartie.

C'était en effet la position qu'il avait exigé que tous adoptent : motus et bouche cousue envers les amis de son frère et surtout envers son père.

Il était conscient que celui-ci risquait de lui en vouloir à mort de ne rien lui avoir dit, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui faire endurer ce qu'il subissait lui-même : l'atrocité de savoir dans quelle situation abominable se trouvait Charlie sans pouvoir rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Et son père se sentirait obligatoirement encore plus impuissant que lui, qui, tant qu'il menait l'enquête, avait l'impression au moins d'agir pour son frère. Que pourrait Alan, lui, à part tourner en rond dans une maison désespérément déserte, crucifié par l'idée des sévices que son fils cadet endurait peut-être au même moment, et incapable de quoi que ce soit pour le sortir de son calvaire ?

Alors Don avait décidé de ne rien dire, et il ne dirait rien tant qu'il pourrait l'éviter. Il savait que ce serait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que le temps passerait et notamment s'ils ne retrouvaient pas Charlie avant la nuit.

Mais il était hors de question de ne pas le retrouver avant la nuit. Huit heures ! Ils avaient huit heures maximum avant que l'irrémédiable soit consommé. Et il avait bien l'intention de ne pas dépasser le délai.

- Mais si c'est nécessaire, on leur dira. Je ne mettrai pas la sécurité de Charlie en jeu une fois de plus !

Tous comprirent ce que sous-entendaient ces mots et Colby tenta,une fois de plus de le convaincre :

- Don, tu n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive.

- Ah non ? Qui a permis à Charlie de venir alors qu'il n'a rien à faire sur le terrain ? Qui l'a laissé seul dans la voiture, sans protection ?

- Don…

- C'est bon ! En tout cas je peux vous promettre une chose. Si ce salopard a touché un seul cheveux de mon frère, je le tuerai !

En regardant son regard implacable, ses subordonnées ne répondirent pas. Simplement chacun d'entre eux sentit un grand froid l'envahir devant la profonde détermination contenue dans ces paroles. Don tiendrait sa promesse, ils le savaient. Et alors quelle serait leur position à eux ? Laisseraient-ils leur chef commettre un meurtre, quitte à l'arrêter ensuite ? Ou bien feraient-ils leur devoir d'agents fédéraux : protéger la victime désarmée contre l'agresseur armé, même si la première s'avère être la dernière des ordures et le deuxième un frère éploré ?

Et leur devoir d'agents fédéraux leur imposerait alors de tirer sur l'agresseur.


	8. Chapter 8

_Attention, scène de violence, personne sensible s'abstenir._

**CHAPITRE VIII**

_Trois semaines plus tôt : endroit inconnu_

Charlie gémissait. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on puisse autant souffrir. Tout le bas de son corps irradiait d'intenses ondes de douleur qui le torturaient. L'homme l'avait battu méthodiquement, longtemps, partant de la taille, jusqu'aux genoux, sans se soucier de ses larmes et de ses hurlements de souffrance. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu. Il savait, sans avoir besoin de le voir, que sa peau était rouge, boursouflée par endroit, éclatée à d'autres. Pourrait-il jamais parvenir à s'asseoir après un tel supplice ? Et pour autant, il savait aussi qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec son bourreau.

Celui-ci était sorti après l'avoir, selon ses propres mots, « corrigé », et depuis il était seul. Seul toujours plaqué sur la croix de marbre. La position engendrait aussi des douleurs de plus en plus intolérables. Parce que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui sous l'effet de la souffrance et de la faiblesse, il ne tenait debout que grâce aux liens qui l'attachaient à la croix. Mais à cause de cela, le poids de son corps reposait sur ceux-ci et ses poignets, entamés par la corde rugueuse étaient douloureux à en pleurer.

D'ailleurs il ne se privait pas de le faire dans la solitude et la misère où il se trouvait.

- Donnie, je t'en supplie, viens me chercher.

Que faisait son grand frère ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là pour l'aider ? Pour le protéger contre ce monstre ? Pour faire payer à ce bourreau ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ?

Il se secoua, s'interdit d'accuser ainsi son frère. Il savait que le malheureux devait être aux abois, affolé à l'idée de ce qu'on lui faisait et de ce qu'on lui ferait encore s'il ne le retrouvait pas à temps. Il imaginait la vie infernale qu'il devait faire à ses agents, les houspillant, leur demandant des éléments pour la minute d'avant sa demande, n'acceptant aucune récrimination, aucun temps de réflexion dans l'action.

Il eut un petit rire étouffé, incongru dans la position où il se trouvait. Finalement, il n'enviait pas les collaborateurs de son frère en cet instant. C'était peut-être lui, tout compte fait, qui avait la meilleure place.

Un gémissement lui monta de nouveau aux lèvres :

- Oh Donnie, dépêche-toi, je t'en supplie.

Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que l'homme l'avait capturé, ni depuis qu'il était sorti, le laissant à demi-inconscient à la suite des coups reçus. Mais il savait fort bien ce qui venait ensuite : le bain et… Non, ça il ne pouvait pas y penser ! Ca ça n'arriverait pas, jamais ! Don serait là avant ! Don ne le laisserait pas subir cette ignominie ! Don le sortirait de là ! Il avait foi en son frère plus qu'en lui-même. Don le sauverait !

La porte s'ouvrit et, un instant, le fol espoir de voir apparaître celui qu'il appelait de tout son cœur le submergea. Un instant seulement. Il gémit à nouveau en apercevant son tortionnaire devant lui. Celui-ci ne fit pas attention à lui. Il alla à la baignoire et tourna les robinets. Puis il sortit de la pièce.

Affolé, Charlie comprit ce qui l'attendait et, malgré la douleur, il tenta à nouveau de se défaire de ses liens. Epuisé, il finit par s'avouer vaincu et se laissa aller contre le marbre froid.

- Donnie, je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie.

De longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles seul le bruit de l'eau remplissant la baignoire se fit entendre. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Charlie vit apparaître la haute silhouette de son bourreau. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et le détacha. Incapable de tenir debout, Charlie s'affaissa dans ses bras. Sans efforts apparents, l'homme le souleva et l'emporta vers la baignoire.

- Non, non… murmura Charlie se débattant faiblement.

- Ce n'est rien. Un bain te fera du bien. Il faut laver tes souillures maintenant, la rédemption est à ce prix.

L'homme le déposa dans la baignoire et Charlie hurla tant l'eau était chaude. Sur ses blessures, cela était intolérable. Sa peau rougit instantanément. Il tenta d'échapper à la poigne de son tourmenteur pour sortir, mais celui-ci le tenait fermement.

- Arrête de gigoter comme ça ! Tu as besoin d'être lavé et tu le seras !

Comme Charlie continuait à se débattre en hurlant, l'homme lui plongea brusquement la tête sous l'eau. Le mathématicien ferma les yeux, et retint sa respiration pour empêcher le liquide de pénétrer dans ses poumons. Il commençait à suffoquer lorsqu'il se sentit tiré par les cheveux : l'homme le relevait en dehors de l'eau.

- Bien, tu es calmé maintenant ?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, vaincu. Il ne pouvait pas lutter.

- C'est bien. Mais il faut que tu sois propre, tout propre !

Et à nouveau l'homme lui plongea la tête sous l'eau. A nouveau il sentit qu'il suffoquait et il se débattit vaguement pour qu'on le ramène à la surface. Et le supplice recommença encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en mesure de savoir exactement combien de fois on l'avait plongé dans le liquide brûlant et combien de fois on l'en avait ressorti au moment où il n'arrivait plus à retenir sa respiration, où il allait inspirer et laisser l'eau pénétrer dans ses poumons. Deux fois il avala un peu de liquide et, lorsque son tortionnaire le ramena à la surface, il eut toutes les peines du monde à retrouver son souffle, toussant et crachant désespérément.

Au moment où il comprenait que, la fois suivante, il n'aurait pas assez de forces pour subir encore l'ondoiement, son tortionnaire lui dit :

- Maintenant je vais te débarrasser de tes souillures !

Il aperçut alors la brosse en crin dans les mains de l'homme et il fit un dernier effort désespéré pour lui échapper. Mais il savait déjà que ce serait vain. Le maintenant d'une main ferme posée sur la poitrine, l'homme approcha la brosse de son corps et commença à frotter vigoureusement.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE IX**

_Trois semaines plus tôt : bureaux du F.B.I._

- Don, on a quelque chose là !

Comme piqué par une tarentule, Don bondit. Enfin quelque chose ! En même temps, son regard affolé accrochait la grande horloge : déjà presque six heures de passées ! « Oh Charlie ! Mon petit frère ! »

Ils avaient passé au fichier anthropométrique la photographie du suspect mais rien de probant n'en était sorti, jusque là. L'étude du fichier des permis avait été un peu plus concluante : apparemment, trois suspects potentiels ayant quelques traits en commun avec l'homme repéré sur les lieux vivaient dans l'un des deux périmètres dégagés par le mathématicien. Comme d'habitude, les travaux de Charlie étaient remarquables. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de faire appel à Amita et Larry : les cartes et graphiques parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

Cependant, David et Colby avaient remarqué la grande ressemblance entre l'un des trois hommes et leur suspect. Ils en avaient émis l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un parent et était allé trouvé l'homme en question. Celui-ci, amené par la police, s'était présenté au bureau une heure avant. Liz avait expressément demandé à ses collègues de ne rien dire à Don tant qu'ils n'étaient sûrs de rien. Dans l'état où il était, il risquait de s'en prendre à ce témoin et de le braquer. Il serait toujours temps de le mettre au courant si quelque chose de probant sortait de leur intuition. Lorsqu'on lui avait montré la photo, l'homme avait tout de suite identifié son cousin, âgé de près de cinquante ans, qu'il avait hébergé après sa sortie de l'asile psychiatrique environ trois mois plus tôt.

- Il était interné ? s'était exclamé Liz.

- Oui, Bobby avait des problèmes ?

- Quels genres de problèmes ?

L'homme leur avait alors raconté comment son cousin avait été élevé par un père fanatique qui leur imposait de longues séances de prières, pour qui tout était péché, y compris les joies les plus anodines. Bien évidemment tout ce qui avait trait au sexe était à ses yeux l'œuvre du démon. Aussi, lorsque, vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, il avait surpris son fils avec un de ses amis dans une attitude de laissant aucun doute sur leur relation, après avoir chassé le « suppôt de Satan ! » terrorisé à grands coups de fouets, il avait fait vivre, durant trois jours un véritable enfer à son fils pêcheur.

- Vous pouvez précisez ? avait demandé Colby.

- Il l'a gardé attaché plusieurs jours en le fouettant avec des verges plusieurs fois par jour. Puis il lui faisait prendre des bains durant lesquels il le frottait avec une brosse métallique afin, selon lui, de le laver de ses souillures.

Les deux agents s'était regardé : c'était le mode opératoire de leur tueur.

- Est-ce qu'il l'a violé ? avait alors questionné Liz.

Le visage de l'homme s'était fermé : ils avaient pu y lire une gêne intense et ils avaient compris ce qu'il n'osait pas exprimer.

- L'ami que mon oncle avait chassé s'est inquiété. Au bout de trois jours il est entré en contact avec la police. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas évident pour lui non plus.

- Et alors ?

- On a retrouvé mon cousin à demi-mort, il n'avait pratiquement plus de peau intacte sur le corps, à la suite des frottements avec la brosse et, de la taille aux genoux, la chair elle-même était entamée. De plus, la privation d'oxygène pendant que son père le maintenait sous l'eau avait affecté son cerveau. Il a passé plusieurs jours dans le coma et il lui est resté des séquelles importantes physiquement mais surtout psychologiquement.

- Et son père ?

- Il a été condamné à quelques années de prison. Mais le plus horrible c'est que, lorsqu'il en est sorti, Bobby est retourné vivre avec lui.

- Et son petit ami d'alors ?

- Il ne lui a jamais pardonné d'avoir dénoncé son père alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Soudain, Liz avait eu une illumination :

- C'était un garçon brun, assez mince, pas très grand ?

Il l'avait regardé, abasourdi :

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? avait interrogé Colby, impatient :

- Il a passé les vingt-cinq dernières années à entrer et sortir des cliniques psychiatriques pour des délires hallucinatoires psychotiques en rapport avec la religion, compliqués par des pulsions homosexuelles non maîtrisées et non assumées. Pourtant, la dernière fois, nous l'avons cru guéri, les psychiatres étaient confiants.

- Les psychiatres sont toujours confiants, avait alors dit Colby d'un ton amer.

- Que s'est-t-il passé ?

- Il y a deux mois et demi, mon oncle est mort.

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard entendu : le facteur déclenchant ! Puis ils avaient reporté leur attention sur l'homme qui avait avoué avoir rompu toutes relations avec son cousin après que celui-ci ait tenté de s'en prendre à son fils aîné âgé de vingt-deux ans. La loyauté familiale l'avait empêché de dénoncer le fils de son oncle qui lui avait assuré que cela ne se reproduirait plus, que l'incident n'était dû qu'à l'arrêt brutal de la prise de ses médicaments, mais que, désormais, jamais plus il ne commettrait cette imprudence. Il lui avait donc accordé le bénéfice du doute à la condition expresse qu'il ne l'approche plus, ni lui ni sa famille.

A la question de savoir où vivait maintenant son cousin, l'homme fut plus que vague : quelque part dans Riverside ou Malibu peut-être. Il pourrait se trouver dans le quartier de Riverside entre Magnolia avenue, et l'Université Baptiste de Californie. Il n'était pas sûr exactement. Pour Malibu, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Au compte-rendu de ses amis, Colby s'étonna :

- Mais pourquoi n'a-t-on pas trace de lui dans nos fichiers ?

- Il n'avait commis aucun crime jusqu'à présent, rétorqua David.

- Il a été interné pourtant.

- Oui. Mais sur demande de sa famille. Il n'y a pas eu de décision de justice. Et, jusqu'à présent, le fait d'être malade mental n'est pas un crime.

- Bon, tu nous chantera ton couplet sur les droits civiques une autre fois si tu veux bien, jeta Don agressivement.

David ne releva pas, comprenant dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait son chef. Celui-ci continuait :

- On sait ou loge ce type ?

- D'après les cartes et les graphiques de Charlie, la probabilité la plus grande pour le lieu d'habitation de notre tueur est Riverside et c'est là que son cousin le situe aussi. Et regarde là…

Don suivait attentivement le chemin que montrait Colby sur la carte. Et depuis près d'une heure maintenant, ils épluchaient soigneusement les rues de la zone à forte probabilité, munis des éléments qu'ils avaient en leur possession.

- On fonce ! déclara Don.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre d'en savoir plus, objecta David. Là on risque de foncer droit dans le mur et pendant ce temps là, si on part sur une fausse piste.

- Non ! Je suis sûr qu'on tient quelque chose là. De toute façon, d'après les calculs de Charlie, on sera toujours plus près là-bas qu'ici, s'impatienta Don.

- Oui, mais…

- Mais quoi ? aboya-t-il au visage de Nikki qui avait osé commencé l'objection.

Pourtant la jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Après tout, le cousin n'a pas été formel. Il a aussi cité Malibu. Et si Charlie s'était trompé dans ses calculs ? Imagine qu'en fait tout se passe à Malibu. Le temps de revenir de Riverside…

- Charlie ne s'est pas trompé, hurla Don à bout de nerfs. Charlie ne se trompe jamais, tu m'entends ! jamais !

Si son frère avait pu l'entendre à ce moment là ! Quelle fierté pour lui !

- Alors maintenant, continua-t-il. Si tu veux aller te baigner à Malibu, libre à toi. Moi je vais à Riverside !

Ainsi rabrouée, la jeune femme n'insista pas et, silencieuse, elle se contenta de suivre ses coéquipiers qui couraient derrière leur chef. Arrivés aux véhicules, ils s'équipèrent et elle se retrouva dans la voiture de David et Colby tandis que Liz montait avec Don qu'elle ne quittait pas d'une semelle depuis le début de la journée : elle avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire si elle relâchait sa surveillance !

- Tu sais Nikki, ce n'était pas contre toi, tout à l'heure, dit David, désireux de la rasséréner après l'algarade qu'elle venait de subir.

- Je sais bien, répliqua-t-elle. Je comprends.

- Don n'est jamais comme ça d'habitude, insista Colby. Mais là, il s'agit de Charlie et…

- C'est bon. Je vous ai dit que je comprenais, O.K. ?

Les deux agents se le tinrent pour dit et le silence régna tout le temps qu'ils mirent à atteindre Riverside, David devant déployer toute sa science de conducteur pour suivre son patron lancé comme un bolide à travers les rues de Los Angeles.

- Tiens bon Charlie, murmurait Don, les yeux rivés sur la route. J'arrive frangin, j'arrive, je vais te tirer de là. »


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE X**

_Trois semaines plus tôt : endroit inconnu_

Charlie pleurait, de froid, de peur, de douleur. L'homme l'avait enfin retiré du bain rougi par son sang. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été écorché vif. De longues éraflures marbraient son corps, quelques hématomes apparaissaient là où l'homme l'avait frappé avec la brosse, à plusieurs reprises. Puis il l'avait fait sortir de l'eau et lui avait tendu un drap de bain dans lequel il s'était enroulé, heureux enfin de pouvoir retrouver un peu de pudeur.

Maintenant il était assis sur une chaise et son tortionnaire était en train de lui couper les cheveux. Il voyait tomber ses boucles autour de lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer tout en se disant qu'il était stupide de pleurer pour quelques bouclettes qui repousseraient, de toute façon.

Il ne profitait même pas de sa toute relative liberté, puisqu'il n'était pas entravé, pour tenter de se rebeller ou de s'enfuir. Il était trop épuisé après les coups reçus, encore étourdi par l'eau avalée durant l'atroce baignade, les membres engourdis par l'extrême chaleur de l'eau. Il se sentait littéralement sans forces, n'ayant que l'énergie de retenir sur ses épaules le grand drap de bain dans lequel il s'enveloppait frileusement. Il n'avait même pas la force d'empêcher ses larmes de couler tandis qu'il voyait ses cheveux tomber au sol.

Mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas vraiment le saccage auquel était en train de se livrer l'homme qui le faisait pleurer. Non il pleurait d'impuissance, de rage contenue, de faiblesse aussi et de peur parce qu'il savait ce qu'il y avait après… Et ÇA… ÇA… ! il ne pourrait pas le supporter, il en était persuadé.

- Je t'en supplie Donnie, je t'en supplie, dépêche-toi, sors-moi de là…


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE XI**

_Trois semaines plus tôt : quartier de Riverside_

- Rien ! Rien ! Toujours rien !

A chaque rien, le poing de Don s'abattait de plus en plus violemment sur le volant.

- Calme-toi ! Si tu te casses la main, ça n'arrangera pas nos affaires d'accord ? lui dit sèchement Liz.

Elle aurait préféré le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer pour le consoler, le distraire de sa peine et de sa peur. Mais, outre que pendant qu'il conduisait ce n'était pas vraiment indiqué dans le manuel du parfait petit agent du F.B.I., elle imaginait bien comment il prendrait cette familiarité, lui qui fuyait au maximum toutes les démonstrations d'affection, quelles qu'elles soient.

- Je sais, je sais mais nous tournons en rond et je deviens dingue !

- On va le trouver Don.

- Je sais qu'il est là, je peux le sentir ! Mais où, où se cache cette ordure ?

Un coup d'œil à sa montre et il eut un gémissement de désespoir.

- Mon Dieu, ça fait plus de huit heures maintenant !

- Don… Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il est trop tard d'accord ? On ne sait pas, à quelques heures près à quel moment il…

- Mais il lui a déjà fait du mal, forcément, et tu le sais ! Bon Dieu je le tuerai ! Je jure que je tuerai ce fumier !

Liz était de plus en plus inquiète au sujet de Don. Il passait sans arrêt ainsi de l'exaltation vengeresse à l'abattement le plus profond et elle n'était pas sûre que, quand bien même ils arriveraient à temps pour empêcher l'effroyable de se produire, il réussisse jamais à retrouver son équilibre nerveux. D'un seul coup elle prenait vraiment conscience de la place que Charlie tenait dans la vie de Don. Il était son point de repère, le fléau de sa balance. Sans lui, il partirait à la dérive d'une manière telle qu'elle n'était pas sûre que qui que ce soit puisse le retenir, ni Robin, ni même Alan, et encore moins elle ou un de ses coéquipiers. Elle se remit à prier avec ferveur pour qu'ils arrivent à temps.

- Don, Don on a quelque chose ! la voix surexcitée de Colby résonna comme un clairon dans l'habitacle de la voiture qui parcourait en tout sens le quartier résidentiel.

- On arrive ! clama Don sans demander plus d'explication.

La voix de son collègue lui avait fait comprendre plus que les mots combien la piste était sérieuse.

« J'arrive petit frère. J'arrive Charlie, tiens bon, juste encore un peu… Je suis tout près de toi. Tiens bon frérot ! »


	12. Chapter 12

_Attention: scènes de violence_

**CHAPITRE XII**

_Trois semaines plus tôt : endroit inconnu_

- Tu as le diable en toi.

- Non ! Non ! Je vous assure que…

- Tu as le diable en toi et je dois le faire sortir.

Terrorisé, Charlie était de nouveau ligoté sur sa croix. Au sol, il pouvait apercevoir ses cheveux coupés par son tortionnaire. Il imaginait bien la tête qu'il devait avoir avec sa coupe à ras. C'est Don qui allait bien rire en le voyant ! Fermant les yeux, il se réfugia dans la vision de son frère faisant irruption dans la pièce et l'arrachant à son bourreau. Puis il le regardait en riant.

- Hé ben dis donc ! Tu t'engages dans les marines petit frère ?

- La ferme crétin !

Ou bien :

- Mon pauvre Charlie, comment tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Comment je vais faire quoi ?

- Sans tes bouclettes ? Tu vas avoir du mal à continuer ton boulot.

- Quoi ? mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Et bien oui. Toute ton intelligence était à l'intérieur non ? D'ailleurs tu vois, tu ne comprends même pas ce que je veux dire.

- C'est bon abruti ! Il m'en restera toujours plus que toi !

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Don. Même en plaisantant ! Ca risquait de le blesser profondément. Il savait combien son frère souffrait parfois de se sentir inférieur à lui. Et pourtant lui-même était persuadé que son aîné était extrêmement intelligent. Seulement Don n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader : toute son enfance et son adolescence il y avait eu des imbéciles pour établir un parallèle entre son potentiel pourtant au-dessus de la moyenne, et celui de son petit frère tellement hors norme, sans se rendre compte à quel point cela pouvait être dévalorisant pour lui.

La voix sifflante le fit sortir de son rêve éveillé.

- Tu sais comment on fait sortir le diable ?

- S'il vous plaît…

- On le fait sortir en allant l'extirper des orifices où il se cache. Il faut aller le chercher, et y retourner, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte !

- Oh seigneur !

Charlie venait de comprendre ce dont parlait l'homme. Celui-ci déjà s'approchait et arrachait le drap de bain que sa victime avait autour de la taille. Désespéré le mathématicien essaya de lancer son pied en arrière pour toucher l'homme au bas ventre et l'empêcher de l'approcher. Celui-ci ne fit qu'en rire et se plaqua sur lui en murmurant :

- Le diable, tu as le diable en toi !

- Non, non ! Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça !

- Je dois aller chercher le diable !

L'homme s'éloigna tandis que Charlie, épouvanté, tirait sur ses cordes pour tenter de se libérer. Il entendit un bruissement et, du coin de l'œil, il s'aperçut que son tortionnaire faisait passer sa robe de pénitent par-dessus sa tête. Il ne portait rien en dessous et un gémissement de terreur s'étrangla dans sa gorge : par pitié ! Non ! Non !

L'homme s'approchait à nouveau de lui et Charlie décela dans son rire un désir irrépressible, il comprit qu'il était perdu, que rien n'arrêterait plus l'innommable.

- Non ! Don ! Donnie ! Au secours ! Je t'en supplie ! Donnie ! Aide-moi !

Au moment où l'homme posait sa main sur son épaule, il entendit un fracas épouvantable. Son agresseur se retourna, interloqué, juste à temps pour recevoir, en pleine poitrine, un choc violent qui le propulsa deux mètres plus loin.

Il se retrouva sur le dos, et aussitôt Don fut sur lui, martelant son visage de coups de poings, résistant à David et Colby qui essayaient vainement de le retenir pour revenir toujours sur lui.

Liz et Nikki s'empressaient autour de Charlie à demi-évanoui de terreur. Elles le détachèrent, le soutinrent et l'enroulèrent dans le drap de bain qui gisait au sol.

- Bon sang Don, tu vas le tuer ! Arrête !

- Don ! Lâche-le ! Calme-toi !

- Il faut que j'aille les aider, dit Liz, ils n'y arriveront pas.

- Tu devrais le laisser faire, répondit Nikki.

- Ce n'est pas pour ce salopard que je m'inquiète, mais pour Don.

- Don ?

A l'évocation de ce nom, Charlie sembla sortir de son hébétude.

- Don ? Donnie ? Tu es là ?

Sa voix se fit plus forte et atteignit soudain les oreilles de son frère. Dans sa fureur homicide, celui-ci perçut la détresse qui habitait son jeune frère et soudain il lâcha l'homme qu'il était en train d'assommer. Il le rejeta violemment en arrière en disant d'un air dégoûté :

- Enlevez-moi cette ordure ! Emmenez-le avant que je lui colle une balle entre les deux yeux !

Puis il s'empressa auprès de son frère.

- Charlie, je suis là, je suis là petit frère. C'est fini. Je suis là.

En même temps qu'il le rassurait, il évaluait ses blessures du regard et son visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait de nouvelles écorchures, de nouvelles lacérations, de nouveaux hématomes.

- Tu as mal ?

- Non, non, ça va. Donnie, il allait, il allait me…

- Chut ! Chut Charlie ! N'y pense plus, c'est fini.

- Si tu n'étais pas arrivé…

- Mais je suis là Charlie, je suis là frangin et plus personne ne te fera de mal, plus jamais.

Alors seulement Charlie comprit qu'il était sauvé, qu'il venait d'échapper à ce qui pour lui constituait le summum de l'abjection et il éclata en sanglots convulsifs.

- Chut, chut, petit frère ! lui chuchotait Don sans répit en le serrant dans ses bras tout en le berçant tendrement. Chut ! Je suis là, tout va bien, tu es sauvé !

Et les larmes roulaient aussi sur les joues de l'aîné tandis que son frère s'accrochait désespérément à lui en tremblant de tous ses membres.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE XIII**

_Trois semaines plus tôt : domicile du criminel_

- L'ambulance arrive, dit Liz en entrant dans la pièce qu'elle avait quitté quelques instants.

Sans lâcher son frère, Don lui adressa un regard de remerciement.

- Il va bien ?

- Je crois que ça va aller oui. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps apparemment, réussit à articuler Don la voix empreinte d'une émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

- Et toi ? Tu vas bien ?

En même temps qu'elle posait cette question à laquelle elle pressentait pourtant qu'il ne répondrait pas, elle sut que non : bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien. Ils avaient beau être arrivés juste à temps, il aurait peut-être encore plus de mal que Charlie à se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. La vision de son frère cadet nu, ligoté à cette croix, alors que cet homme s'apprêtait à lui faire subir une abomination sans nom, risquait de le hanter pour toujours.

Les secouristes arrivaient dans la pièce et Don s'écarta un peu pour les laisser s'occuper de Charlie. Celui-ci frémit quand il sentit sur lui les mains des infirmiers :

- Donnie !

- Je suis là Charlie, je suis là. On va t'emmener à l'hôpital. Tout ira bien maintenant.

- Mais tu ne me quittes pas ?

- Ca tu peux y compter. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te lâche plus.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux dans l'ambulance qui fonçait, sirène hurlante, vers l'hôpital le plus proche, Don s'empara de la main de son frère. Celui-ci tourna les yeux vers lui et son autre main vint enlever le masque à oxygène qui lui masquait le visage.

- Donnie…

- Oui Charlie.

- Tu sais, il ne m'a pas touché. Enfin, pas comme… Tu comprends ?

- Oui je comprends Charlie.

- Il ne m'a pas touché Don…

Le mathématicien répétait la phrase comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même, pas encore tout à fait sorti de l'état de panique qu'il venait de traverser.

- Je sais Charlie. J'ai vu.

En lui-même, Don pensait que si cela n'avait pas été le cas, l'homme serait mort à l'heure qu'il était : rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de l'abattre comme un chien !

- Mais si vous étiez arrivés ne serait-ce que trente secondes plus tard.

- Mais nous sommes arrivés juste comme il le fallait Charlie.

- Oui, juste comme Zorro.

Un petit rire nerveux secoua Don.

- Sauf que j'ai oublié ma cape et mon chapeau.

- Et ton masque, tu as oublié ton masque aussi, ajouta le cadet, riant à son tour.

- Oh Charlie ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur !

- Et moi donc !

Don se pencha vers le brancard et serra à nouveau son frère dans ses bras, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Celui-ci gémit et l'aîné se redressa brusquement, livide :

- Oh pardon ! pardon Charlie ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- Non… Non… Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que ces écorchures… C'est assez douloureux tu vois.

- Charlie…

En voyant les yeux de son frère se remplir de larmes, Charlie enchaîna :

- Mais ça va aller. Je n'ai rien de grave. Tu es arrivé à temps tu vois. Juste à temps, comme toujours.

- Juste à temps, oui !

Il y avait tellement de souffrance dans la voix de Don que Charlie jugea indispensable de lui changer les idées. Il se rappela son petit délire juste avant que… Il frissonna à ce souvenir.

- Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta Don.

- Non, non… Je pensais juste à un truc.

- Quoi ? Quel truc Charlie ?

Charlie hésita un instant avant de lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma tête maintenant ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui ! De quoi j'ai l'air avec les cheveux aussi courts ?

Un moment Don eut l'impression d'avoir mal compris. Ce n'était pas possible ! Après plus de huit heures de tortures et d'angoisse, son frère ne pouvait pas simplement se préoccuper de savoir de quoi il avait l'air parce qu'on lui avait coupé les cheveux un peu court !

Mais si ! Charlie le regardait d'un air grave, comme si toute sa vie était remise en cause par la réponse à cette question cruciale :

- Et bien…

Le petit sourire qu'espérait Charlie apparut soudain sur les lèvres de Don.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ?

- Oui.

- Ca te va super bien !

- Quoi ?

- Ca te va super bien ! Tu as l'air de…

- De quoi ?

- Tu as l'air… d'un génie à cheveux courts ! finit Don, à cours d'imagination.

- Pff ! C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- J'attendais beaucoup mieux que ça.

- Attends un peu que je sois en forme, tu verras !

- D'accord.

- Et maintenant remets ce fichu masque et pas de discussion !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Don replaça soigneusement le masque sur le visage de son frère. Puis il laissa sa main courir sur son front et ses cheveux. Comme c'était bizarre de ne plus sentir les boucles brunes sous ses doigts ! Mais elles repousseraient, il n'y avait aucun doute. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que les cicatrices invisibles que portaient son frère disparaîtrait aussi facilement que la coupe atroce que lui avait fait son bourreau.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE XIV**

_Trois semaines plus tôt : hôpital, service des urgences_

Don tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il y avait déjà près d'une heure qu'on l'avait séparé de son frère pour examiner celui-ci. Liz était restée près de lui tout le temps, tentant de le rassurer.

- Il n'a rien de grave Don, tu verras.

- Mais comment pourra-t-il se remettre de cette horreur ? Il est si fragile Liz !

- Pas tant que ça Don. Tu verras qu'il va nous étonner.

Il s'impatientait, l'examen lui paraissait durer des heures.

- As-tu demandé un kit de viol ?

Il la regarda, les yeux ronds, presque choqué de sa demande, pourtant légitime.

- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua-t-il presqu'avec violence. Je ne vais pas lui faire subir ça en plus !

- Don…

- Tu as bien vu : nous sommes arrivés à temps. C'était juste, mais nous sommes arrivés à temps !

- Mais si jamais…

- Non ! D'ailleurs il m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Et je le crois Liz ! Je le crois !

- D'accord, si tu es sûr…

- Oui, je suis sûr !

A ce moment-là un médecin sortit de la salle d'examen et Don se précipita :

- Comment va mon frère docteur ?

- Tout va bien, rassurez-vous. Il ne souffre d'aucune blessure grave, physiquement en tout cas : des écorchures, des égratignures, des boursouflures et lacérations dues aux coups, mais tout devrait rentrer rapidement dans l'ordre. Il aura sans doute le séant plutôt endolori durant les jours à venir, un peu de mal à se déplacer à cause des raideurs que vont engendrer ses blessures, et des démangeaisons fort désagréables dues à la cicatrisation, mais rien de plus. Nous lui avons administré un antalgique et je vais lui en prescrire pour les deux ou trois jours à venir.

- Il souffre ?

- Un peu, c'est évident. Son agresseur l'a tout de même sérieusement malmené et, si les blessures ne sont pas graves, elles sont tout de même douloureuses. Mais, comme je vous le disais, c'est l'affaire de deux ou trois jours. Ensuite, il ira vraiment mieux.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'a rien de grave ?

- Je vous l'ai dit : physiquement il va bien. Et comme, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, vous êtes arrivés juste à temps pour empêcher un viol, il ne devrait pas garder de séquelles psychologiques trop sérieuses.

- Mais il pourrait en garder toutefois ?

- Ecoutez, je ne connais pas bien votre frère, d'une part, et de l'autre je ne suis pas psychiatre. Mais il m'a semblé être plutôt équilibré et j'ai l'impression qu'il arrivera à surmonter le traumatisme de ce qu'il a vécu : votre arrivée rapide lui a évité le pire.

- Rapide…

Le ton de Don était amer. Il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner d'avoir mis tant de temps à retrouver Charlie. Il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner tout ce qui était arrivé, tout simplement.

- Agent Eppes, écoutez, je dois aller voir d'autres patients. Votre frère vous attend. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je vais vous donner le nom d'un excellent thérapeute. Le cas échéant, vous pourrez lui adresser votre frère.

- Oui. Merci docteur. Vous le gardez pour la nuit ?

- J'aurais aimé, mais il ne veut pas en entendre parler.

- Vous pensez que ce serait préférable ?

- De toute façon, il a l'air bien décidé à rentrer chez lui.

- Mais si vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux qu'il reste, alors il restera docteur.

- Ecoutez, discutez-en avec lui et tenez-moi au courant.

- D'accord. Merci docteur.

- Je vous en prie.

Don pénétra dans la pièce. Charlie était assis sur la table d'examen, les jambes pendant dans le vide, le regard fixe. Son frère le contempla longuement : il était pâle et avait les yeux cernés. Des hématomes apparaissaient sur ses bras, son visage et ses jambes qui dépassaient de la courte chemise d'hôpital. Don eut un haut le cœur en apercevant les profondes marques de ligature qui zébraient ses poignets et les marques des coups qu'il pouvait distinguer sur le bas du dos, dans l'échancrure du léger vêtement.

- Charlie, Charlie, comment vas-tu frangin ?

- Oh Don !

Charlie tourna la tête vers lui et Don aperçut ses yeux embués de larmes. Il se précipita vers son frère et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien petit frère, tout va bien.

Charlie s'accrocha désespérément à lui, cachant son visage dans son épaule.

- Emmène-moi d'ici Donnie, je t'en prie.

- Non, Charlie, sois raisonnable, tu devrais plutôt passer la nuit ici.

- Mais je me sens bien Don. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer à la maison auprès de toi, de papa et d'Amita et oublier ce cauchemar.

- Charlie, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu dormes ici. Je peux rester près de toi si tu veux.

- Donnie, je t'en supplie. Je veux rentrer à la maison, s'il te plaît.

Don fut incapable de résister à la supplication contenue dans la voix de son frère, à ses yeux implorants, à ses mains qui tremblaient.

- D'accord, d'accord Charlie. Je te remmène à la maison petit frère.

- Merci Donnie.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Charlie.

- Mais si. Merci d'être là pour moi Don, et merci de m'avoir sorti des pattes de ce bourreau.

- C'était bien le moins que je puisse faire non ? Je suis tellement désolé Charlie…

- Don, tu n'y es pour rien, tu m'entends, pour rien du tout !

Voyant son frère désemparé, Charlie voulut faire un peu d'humour pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

- En tout cas, désormais tu ne pourras plus dire que…

- Que quoi… ?

- Et bien que je n'ai pas reçu assez de fessées dans ma vie ! Crois-moi, celle-ci a rattrapé toutes celles auxquelles, d'après toi, j'aurais injustement échappé durant toute mon enfance et mon adolescence.

Mais au lieu de faire rire son frère, son trait d'humour eut l'effet inverse. Don gémit :

- Oh Charlie !

Et soudain il fondit en larmes à son tour : il hoquetait, comme incapable de se maîtriser. Et plus il essayait d'endiguer ce flot ininterrompu, plus les sanglots le submergeaient. Un instant interdit, Charlie blêmit en voyant son grand frère, ce roc inébranlable, aussi bouleversé. Ce fut lui, cette fois-ci qui le prit dans ses bras, le serra contre lui tout en passant une main apaisante dans ses cheveux.

- Chut, Donnie, Chut ! Tout va bien maintenant, tout va bien.

Au prix d'un terrible effort sur lui-même, Don parvint enfin à reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs à vif. Il inspira et expira longuement à trois reprises et, lorsqu'il fut à peu près certain que sa voix ne tremblerait pas, il reprit la parole.

- Excuse-moi Charlie.

- Pas de quoi Donnie. Et puis, c'est plutôt flatteur de te voir pleurer pour moi.

- Non, pas ça, enfin si, ça aussi. Mais surtout, excuse-moi de n'avoir pas mieux veillé sur toi petit frère.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je n'aurais jamais dû t'entraîner là-bas. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser sans protection alors que ce malade rôdait dans les parages. D'autant que tu correspondait totalement au profil des victimes.

- Don ! Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir ! Tu ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il nous surveillait.

- C'est une éventualité qui n'est jamais à exclure. J'aurais dû l'envisager !

- Tu ne peux pas tout savoir Don.

- Mais à cause de moi tu as vécu un enfer Charlie et il s'en est fallu de si peu pour que…

Soudain sa conversation avec Liz lui revint en mémoire. Et le doute s'installa, intolérable. Charlie lut l'effroi dans les yeux de son aîné.

- Don ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Charlie, écoute… Je sais que c'est difficile d'en parler mais, je dois être sûr…

- Quoi ?

- Charlie… Est-ce que tu peux me jurer que…

Son frère le regardait, ne comprenant visiblement pas où il voulait en venir. La voix de Don, chargée d'émotion, était à peine perceptible tandis qu'il s'obligeait à continuer :

- Est-ce que tu peux me jurer que cet homme ne t'a pas… qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de…

Et soudain Charlie comprit : c'était donc ça qui hantait son frère par-dessus tout !

- Non, non Don ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je peux te le jurer : il ne m'a pas…

Il hésita un instant avant de prononcer le mot qui lui faisait horreur, mais il comprit qu'il devait présenter les choses de telle façon que son frère n'ait plus aucun doute à ce sujet. Il savait que s'il lui en restait, ça le détruirait petit à petit.

- Il ne m'a pas violé Don, vous êtes arrivé juste à temps.

- Tu es sûr, vraiment sûr ? Tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas si…

- Bon sang Don ! Il me semble que si quelqu'un sait ce qui s'est passé, c'est moi. Alors si je te dis que ce malade ne m'a pas violé, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas violé !

Il ne savait pas s'il était réellement en colère ou s'il jouait en partie la comédie pour réussir enfin à convaincre son frère. Mais, en même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots, il se sentait mieux, comme si, lui aussi, prenait soudain conscience que ce qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout ne s'était pas produit.

- Pardon Charlie, pardon ! Mais j'avais besoin d'en être certain. C'était déjà tellement horrible de savoir qu'il t'avait battu, qu'à cause de moi tu avais vécu un terrible calvaire, et…

- Chut ! Je ne veux plus y penser. Et toi non plus tu ne dois plus y penser. Vous êtes arrivés à temps et je suis là. Je vais bien Donnie. Et, encore une fois, tu n'es responsable de rien. Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire avant que tu n'en sois persuadé ?

Son frère n'ayant absolument pas l'air convaincu, Charlie reprit :

- S'il y a un coupable ici, c'est moi !

- Quoi ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Charlie.

- Mais si Don. Enfin, j'aurais dû savoir que tu ne m'aurais pas envoyé un agent alors que tu avais dit que tu viendrais me chercher. J'aurais dû remarquer son attitude ambiguë, le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas mon titre et que c'est moi qui lui avais donné ton nom. J'aurais dû me rappeler que vous n'étiez que trois agents du F.B.I sur le terrain et que je vous connaissais parfaitement tous les trois. Et enfin, j'aurais dû, avant tout, lui demander de me montrer son insigne. Alors tu vois, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi de ce qui s'est passé. Toi, tu n'as rien à y voir.

- Oh Charlie !

A nouveau, Don enlaça son frère et celui-ci se laissa aller dans les bras rassurants. Il lui semblait que les heures qu'il venait de vivre n'étaient qu'un épouvantable cauchemar, que rien n'était vrai. Cependant, lorsqu'il se mit debout, la douleur qui se propagea du bas de son dos à ses jambes lui rappela combien c'était épouvantablement réel, malheureusement. Don l'entendit gémir et le sentit chanceler. Il le rattrapa d'une main ferme et s'inquiéta :

- Tu as mal ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va aller. C'est juste que… Ca tire un peu tu vois. Allez, emmène-moi d'ici, je veux rentrer à la maison.

- D'accord. Laisse-moi le temps de te trouver de quoi t'habiller. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas sortir comme ça ?

Charlie eut une grimace d'affolement.

- Ah non alors ! Mais, mes vêtements sont restés là-bas…

- Je sais, mais il y a une boutique juste en face de l'hôpital. Je vais t'acheter ce qu'il te faut.

- Don, ne me laisse pas.

- Charlie, c'est juste pour quelques minutes…

- S'il te plaît, Donnie.

Don comprit alors que, malgré ses allégations, son frère n'allait pas si bien que ça et qu'il avait besoin de sa présence. Il le regarda : si frêle dans sa chemise blanche, ses cheveux coupés courts lui donnant l'air encore plus fragile, presque enfantin. Il capitula :

- D'accord. Je vais envoyer Liz. Elle attend dans le couloir. Donne-moi deux minutes.

- Mais tu reviens ?

- Promis Charlie. Le temps de lui demander de te trouver de quoi rentrer et de mettre la main sur ton toubib pour qu'il te signe ton exeat et nous partons.

- D'accord. Dépêche-toi.

- Compte sur moi.

Il ne fallut en effet pas plus de cinq minutes pour que Don donne des instructions à Liz qui partit sur-le-champ, puis pour qu'il avise le médecin de sa décision de remmener son frère chez lui s'il ne s'y opposait pas. Le médecin lui réitéra l'assurance que l'état de Charlie ne nécessitait pas d'hospitalisation, surtout si, comme c'était le cas, il ne se trouvait pas seul chez lui. Il lui signa donc sur le champ l'autorisation de sortie de Charlie.

Muni du papier, Don retourna auprès de son frère dont le regard s'éclaira dès qu'il le vit franchir le seuil, comme s'il avait craint qu'il ne revienne pas. Environ quinze minutes plus tard, Liz entra à son tour, portant dans un sac tout le nécessaire pour permettre à Charlie de s'habiller. Celui-ci fut touché de voir qu'elle avait pensé à choisir des vêtements amples de manière à ce que le port en soit le moins douloureux possible. La jeune femme quitta ensuite la pièce et Don aida son frère à s'habiller.

Son cœur se serra à la vue des marques que portait le corps du mathématicien : il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas un centimètre carré de peau intacte. Malgré la douceur dont il faisait preuve, Charlie frémit de douleur à plusieurs reprises : sa peau irritée et écorchée supportait mal le contact des vêtements, si doux soient-ils. Lorsqu'enfin il fut habillé, Don lui dit :

- Tu es prêt, on peut y aller ?

- Et comment ! J'ai hâte de quitter cet endroit et de mettre tout ça derrière moi.

Don savait que ce ne serait pas si simple de mettre tout ça derrière eux, comme disait Charlie. Alors qu'ils quittaient l'hôpital, il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en disant à son frère :

- Désormais lorsqu'un agent t'aborde, même s'il a toute la panoplie du F.B.I., tu lui demandes sa carte avant de le suivre d'accord ?

- Promis grand frère. C'est aussi valable pour toi ?

- Idiot va !

Sa main remonta vers la tête de son cadet pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux et, à nouveau, il eut cette drôle de sensation en sentant la peau du crâne sous ses doigts. « Oh Charlie ! Mon petit frère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

_(à suivre)_


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE XV**

_Trois semaines plus tôt : maison des Eppes_

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de vingt minutes pour arriver chez eux.

- Et papa ? demanda alors Charlie. Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ? Il est au courant ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas voulu l'inquiéter avant d'être sûr que…

- Que vous alliez me retrouver à temps, compléta Charlie.

- Oui.

- Et il ne s'est pas inquiété ?

- Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Tu as disparu à neuf heures. Nous t'avons récupéré vers dix-sept heures. Rien d'anormal pour lui.

- Mais là, il va être vingt et une heures. A mon avis, il est en train de tourner comme un lion en cage. Je crois que nous allons en prendre pour notre grade !

- Allez viens, ne le faisons pas attendre plus longtemps.

Don fit le tour de la voiture pour aider son frère à descendre. Celui-ci étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'il se retrouva sur ses jambes : son corps s'ankylosait de plus en plus et chaque mouvement devenait plus douloureux.

- Ca va aller Charlie ? s'inquiéta Don.

- Mais oui. Du moment que tu ne me demandes pas de courir !

- Pas de danger.

Les deux frères se turent pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée. Ils étaient également inquiets de la réaction de leur père.

Celui-ci, dans un premier temps, s'affola de l'état dans lequel était Charlie. Avant de lui donner des explications, Don lui fit comprendre que l'urgence était de monter le mathématicien dans sa chambre : il était exténué et il devait dormir. Une fois son fils cadet douillettement installé dans son lit, dûment bordé et profondément endormi sous l'action des antalgiques et du léger sédatif prescrit par le médecin, vint l'heure des explications.

Ce fut un moment difficile, douloureux pour Don. Comment apprendre à son père qu'il avait failli à son devoir, qu'à cause de lui, de sa bêtise, de son inattention, Charlie avait vécu un véritable enfer et qu'ils avaient été à deux doigts de le perdre. Lorsqu'il eut fini de lui faire le compte-rendu des événements de la journée, il se tut, baissant la tête et s'attendant à voir fondre sur lui toute la colère, toute la peur rétrospective qui devaient habiter son père.

Mais c'était mal connaître le doyen des Eppes. Durant tout le temps que Don avait parlé, il avait tremblé d'effroi et de souffrance à imaginer son petit garçon aux mains de ce maniaque, mais en même temps il observait le comportement et les mimiques de son aîné et il était conscient de l'effroyable séisme qui l'avait secoué. Il reconnaissait chez lui tous les stigmates d'un profond traumatisme fait de colère, de terreur, de douleur et, par-dessus tout, d'un sentiment de culpabilité d'une intensité telle qu'Alan se demanda s'il parviendrait jamais à le surmonter.

Alors il n'eut pas un mot de reproche pour Don : d'ailleurs qu'aurait-il pu lui reprocher ? D'avoir emmené son frère avec lui sur le terrain ? Ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois que cela arrivait. Qui aurait pu prévoir que le tueur était sur les lieux à chaque fois ? Qui aurait pu se douter qu'il aurait l'incroyable audace d'enlever un consultant du F.B.I. dans un endroit infesté de policiers ? Qui pouvait imaginer un tel sang-froid, une telle cruauté.

Alan passa du temps à rassurer son fils, à tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien et, qu'au contraire, grâce à son intervention aussi rapide que possible, il avait réussi à éviter le pire et Charlie était avec eux, sain et sauf, ne souffrant que de blessures, certes douloureuses, mais légères.

Il essaya de trouver les mots pour le débarrasser de ses remords inutiles mais il se rendit vite compte que Don n'était pas réceptif à ses arguments et il soupira. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le temps ferait son œuvre. Au moment où ils se levaient pour aller se coucher à leur tour, un hurlement retentit, venant de la chambre de Charlie. Don se rua à l'étage, montant les marches trois par trois tandis que son père le suivait le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

Dressé dans son lit, Charlie hurlait, en proie à une terreur sans borne. Don se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

- Là, là, Charlie, tout va bien petit frère, tout va bien, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Charlie, au son de cette voix ouvrit des yeux pleins d'effroi.

- Don, c'est toi ?

- Bien sûr que c'est moi. Qui veux-tu que ce soit voyons ? Et papa est là aussi.

Justement Alan venait s'asseoir à son tour au bord du lit de son fils, passant une main apaisante dans son dos.

- Là, tout va bien fiston.

- J'ai cru que j'étais encore là-bas, expliqua Charlie. J'étais encore là-bas et tu n'arrivais pas et il me…

- Chut, chut ! Je suis arrivé Charlie. Tu es en sécurité. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

Charlie fondit alors en larmes dans les bras de son père et de son frère. Par-dessus sa tête pressée contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de lui murmurer des mots d'apaisement, Don lança un regard désespéré à son père : son cadet se remettrait-il jamais de ce qu'il venait de vivre ?

Petit à petit les sanglots de Charlie s'apaisèrent. Alan lui fit ingurgiter un bol de lait avec du miel qu'il était allé préparé pendant que Don l'apaisait de la voix et du geste. Puis ils l'aidèrent à se recoucher et restèrent près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme de nouveau.

Lorsqu'enfin son souffle se fit plus régulier, que son corps se détendit, les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre. Avant de fermer la porte, Don jeta un dernier regard sur son frère endormi. Et ce qu'il lut dans ce regard emplit Alan d'appréhension : la culpabilité était toujours là, plus forte que jamais. Le père comprit alors que, de ses deux fils, le plus traumatisé n'était peut-être pas celui qu'on pensait.


	16. Chapter 16

_Un grand merci à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot après avoir lu, c'est vraiment important de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE XVI**

_Deux semaines plus tôt : maison des Eppes_

Charlie s'était remis physiquement assez vite : au bout d'à peine une semaine, il ne souffrait plus du tout de ses égratignures, écorchures et hématomes qui se résorbaient petit à petit. Entouré de l'amour des siens, son père plus attentif que jamais, Amita au petits soins ayant subi la plus grande frayeur rétrospective de sa vie, Larry rempli de compassion, il ne semblait pas avoir été trop marqué par la terrible épreuve qu'il avait subie. Bien sûr, il faisait souvent des cauchemars, mais, d'après le thérapeute qu'Alan inquiet avait consulté, cela était normal. Tant qu'il continuait à bien dormir, qu'il s'alimentait convenablement et que son comportement était normal (à ce moment-là, Alan s'était demandé ce que « comportement normal » pouvait bien signifier dans le cas de quelqu'un comme Charlie), il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter outre mesure.

Et Alan s'efforçait effectivement de ne pas donner aux choses plus d'importance qu'il ne le fallait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher toutefois de trembler pour son fils : que se passerait-il la prochaine fois qu'il collaborerait avec le F.B.I ? A quels dangers pourrait-il se trouver confronter ? Don serait-il toujours là pour intervenir in extremis et l'arracher à l'horreur ?

Durant un moment, il avait été tenté de demandé à ses fils de cesser de collaborer. Puis il s'était dit qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Ses deux garçons avaient trouvé leur équilibre dans leur entraide mutuelle. Ils s'entendaient mieux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Combien de fois Margaret et lui avaient-ils déploré le fossé qui séparait leurs enfants ? Ils les chérissaient autant l'un que l'autre, mais ils savaient que Don s'était bien souvent senti délaissé, dévalorisé par rapport à son petit frère si remarquable. Et cela avait distendu les liens entre leurs fils. Il se souvenait combien son épouse en avait souffert : elle en parlait encore, quelque temps avant sa mort, s'inquiétant de ce qui se passerait lorsqu'elle ne serait plus là. Sa présence avait en effet le pouvoir d'empêcher ses fils de se dresser l'un contre l'autre : elle craignait plus que tout qu'elle partie ils ne se déchirent et ne se tournent définitivement le dos.

Et c'était l'inverse qui était arrivé. Les deux frères s'étaient retrouvés. Bien sûr il y avait eu des heurts, et il y en avait encore, très régulièrement : leurs tempéraments entiers et impétueux entraînaient forcément des tensions. Mais ils s'étaient découverts, ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'écouter, à s'estimer et à se comprendre. Ils étaient devenus des frères, des amis et ce grâce à leur collaboration dans les enquêtes du F.B.I.

Charlie avait enfin pris la mesure de la difficulté de la tâche à laquelle s'était attelé son grand frère, des tensions qui pesaient sur lui, des responsabilités écrasantes qui lui incombaient. Don, lui, s'était rendu compte que le monde de son frère n'était pas, comme il le croyait, fait d'abstraction et d'inutilité et qu'il pouvait, en toute occasion, compter sur l'appui de son cadet. Et au fil des mois, tandis qu'il voyait leurs liens se resserrer, Alan s'était réjoui de cette entente qu'il n'osait plus vraiment espérer.

Alors non, il ne se sentait pas le droit de risquer de détruire ce que ses fils avaient tissé. Ce que Charlie venait de subir n'était qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances et nul doute que ça ne se reproduirait jamais. Il n'était pas allé jusqu'à demander à son mathématicien de fils d'établir des calculs de probabilité à ce sujet, mais il était bien persuadé que celles-ci auraient de toute façon abondé dans son sens. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne changerait le fait que ses fils pourraient toujours courir des risques. Don en particulier était exposé en permanence et pourtant il n'aurait jamais pu exiger de lui qu'il abandonne cette carrière qui faisait partie intégrante de lui. Et puis, Charlie pouvait tout aussi bien être blessé dans un accident de voiture en allant à son travail, un accident d'avion lors de l'un de ses nombreux déplacements pour aller donner une conférence à un endroit ou à un autre, être pris pour cible par ces tireurs d'université et de lycée qui semblaient se multiplier partout dans le monde, et que sais-je encore ?

Le risque zéro n'existe pas, se disait Alan, s'efforçant de garder son objectivité. Alors oui, ce qui était arrivé était horrible. Mais Charlie était là, il allait bien et semblait ne pas avoir subi de traumatisme majeur. Alors à quoi bon remuer le couteau dans la plaie en essayant de changer les choses ? Rien ne ferait que tout ça n'existerait plus, et tout indiquait que ça ne se reproduirait jamais. C'est pourquoi, quand huit jours après les événements il avait pu profiter de son premier vrai repas avec ses deux fils, il n'avait pas émis l'hypothèse d'une cessation de la collaboration de Charlie avec son frère.

Il regardait ses deux fils avec amour : ils étaient là, tous les deux. Et pourtant son front était soucieux. Ils étaient là, oui, physiquement. Mais il lui semblait que Don était bien loin de là : nerveux, tendu, plongé dans un mutisme de mauvais aloi, contrairement à Charlie qui paraissait détendu, heureux, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu.

_(à suivre)_


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE XVII**

C'était la première fois, depuis plus d'une semaine, que Don pouvait enfin passer un long moment avec eux. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il avait prétendu : trop de travail depuis ce qui s'était passé. A peine clôturé le dossier de ce malade, dossier qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu une admonestation pour « emploi immodéré de la force face à un suspect », trois affaires successives leur étaient tombées sur les bras et il s'était trouvé trop débordé pour passer du temps auprès d'Alan et Don.

Bien sûr, il passait, chaque jour, prendre des nouvelles de son petit frère, l'embrasser ainsi que son père. Mais il ne s'attardait jamais plus que le temps, éventuellement, de renouveler son taux de caféine dans le sang. Pas une fois en huit jours il n'avait accepté de partager leur repas. Il avait fallu qu'Alan se fâche presque pour qu'il cède et soit présent ce soir-là. Mais à voir la tête qu'il faisait, Alan se demandait s'il avait vraiment bien fait de lui forcer la main. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'encore un peu de temps.

Son père n'avait pas été dupe de ses excuses : il savait ce qui le rongeait. Il continuait de se sentir coupable de ce qui s'était passé et rien de ce que lui ou Charlie pouvaient lui dire ne le détournait de ce sentiment irrationnel. Et il ne supportait pas de voir son petit frère, de contempler, jour après jour, les stigmates de ce qu'il avait subi : les hématomes sur le visage, les poignets meurtris et surtout ses cheveux coupés à ras dont pourtant Amita avait dit qu'ils lui donnaient l'air sérieux et professoral qui lui manquait parfois. Au point que Charlie se demandait s'il n'allait pas conserver cette coupe. Et puis Don ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que son père, même s'il ne lui disait rien, devait lui en vouloir de ce qui s'était passé. Il jugeait le regard des autres sur lui à l'aune de ce qu'il pensait lui-même de sa responsabilité et, partant de là, il ne pouvait que les penser critiques, accusateurs, déçus et en colère.

Alan et Charlie faisaient assaut de blagues et racontaient toute sorte d'anecdotes pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, amener enfin un sourire sur le visage tendu de Don qui n'avait pratiquement pas desserré les lèvres de la soirée. Pour tenter de le faire participer à la conversation, Charlie lui demanda soudain :

- Et le boulot ? Comment ça va ?

Alan sentit tout de suite le raidissement qui s'emparait de son aîné alors qu'il répondait laconiquement :

- Ca va.

- Tu as l'air bien occupé. On ne te voit plus beaucoup.

- C'est vrai, on a beaucoup d'affaires en ce moment.

- Et sans moi, vous avez du mal à vous en sortir, non ?

Charlie avait voulu plaisanter, mais le regard que lui lança alors son frère le mit terriblement mal à l'aise :

- On arrive à s'en sortir Charlie. On s'en est sorti avant toi, on s'en sortira après.

- Don… essaya d'intervenir son père.

- Non, il a raison papa. Donnie, je ne voulais pas dire que sans moi vous étiez incapables de…

- Et bien heureusement, le coupa son frère. Parce que, désormais, il faudra bien qu'on se passe de tes services.

Un long silence plana tandis que Charlie prenait petit à petit conscience de la signification de ces mots.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? questionna-t-il soudain, la voix durcie.

- Charlie, tu ne peux plus continuer à travailler pour nous, et tu le sais.

- Ah oui ? Et en quel honneur ?

- Enfin ! Tu es idiot ou quoi ? Après ce qui a failli arriver, tu crois vraiment que je risquerais à nouveau ta sécurité en te permettant de continuer ta collaboration ? Mais tu me prends pour qui à la fin ?

- Don… Mais enfin… C'est stupide. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'un tel événement se reproduise. Les probabilités seraient de l'ordre de…

- Je me fiche de tes probabilités, explosa Don. Elles pourraient être de l'ordre de trois mille milliards de quadrillions que je m'en ficherais tout autant ! Je ne prendrai pas ce risque. Tu ne travailleras plus pour nous et ce n'est pas négociable !

- Ah oui ? Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, je te signale ! Je suis adulte et capable de prendre soin de moi. Alors si je veux…

- Si tu veux, rien du tout ! Au F.B.I. c'est moi le patron ! Et je ne veux plus de toi ! C'est clair ? Je ne veux plus de toi !

Sur ce, Don était parti en claquant violemment la porte, laissant son frère et son père abasourdis de cette sortie et de cette violence qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas.

Devant l'air désarçonné et troublé de Charlie, Alan avait doucement posé sa main sur son bras :

- Ne t'inquiète pas fiston. Ton frère est encore sous le choc. Mais ça lui passera, tu verras. Ca lui passera. Et il reviendra te chercher, forcément.

- Tu crois ? Tu crois vraiment ?

C'était comme l'appel d'un petit garçon qui supplie son père de lui réaliser son plus grand rêve.

- Mais oui, tu verras. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

Mais Alan se trompait. Au cours des deux semaines qui suivirent, les visites de Don s'étaient espacées de plus en plus. Et, lorsqu'il passait, son père n'avait pas été sans remarquer que, le plus souvent, Charlie n'était pas là : un peu comme si l'aîné évitait de se trouver en tête à tête avec son jeune frère. Et toute les tentatives du père pour faire comprendre à son fils qu'il faisait fausse route en interdisant à son frère de collaborer avec lui s'étaient heurté à un mur. Alan avait dû se résoudre à abandonner sous peine de voir son fils s'éloigner définitivement. Du temps, il fallait lui laisser du temps. Mais le temps n'exigerait-il pas encore du temps ?

Alan se faisait du souci : comment cela allait-il se terminer ?

_(à suivre)_


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

_Maison des Eppes_

Et voilà : encore une fois une dispute, encore une fois une impasse ! Est-ce que ces fils ne sauraient jamais prendre le temps de discuter calmement ?

Don continuait de prendre des notes, apparemment absorbé par son dossier, mais Alan le surprit, plus d'une fois, le crayon en l'air, le regard tourné vers le garage, comme s'il luttait intérieurement contre une petite voix qui lui disait qu'il devait enfin tourner la page de l'horreur et aller vers l'avant. Et puis il soupirait et se plongeait à nouveau dans ses papiers. Et de promenade, il n'en fut même plus question !

Vers dix-huit heures, Alan posa sa grille de mots croisés, qu'il n'avait même pas remplie à moitié et demanda à son fils :

- Bon, je vais préparer le repas ? Tu as envie de quelque chose de particulier ?

Don, cette fois-ci visiblement totalement immergé dans l'étude d'un document qui semblait particulièrement intéressant, leva vers lui un regard un peu vague, semblant reprendre pied dans la réalité.

- Quoi ?

- Manger ! Miam miam ! Toi comprendre ?

Les yeux de Don s'arrondirent de stupeur devant la manière de lui parler de son père, qui joignait le geste à la parole, comme s'il avait en face de lui un faible d'esprit :

- A quoi tu joues ?

- J'essayais juste de te faire revenir sur terre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a sur ce papier, mais ça a l'air bigrement intéressant.

- Oui. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose là… Mais, c'est un peu complexe. Beaucoup de chiffres et… Il va falloir que j'aille voir nos analystes.

- A oui. C'est idiot alors que tu as sous la main le meilleur qui soit.

- Papa… On en a déjà parlé.

- Je sais. Et on en reparlera encore.

- Ecoute, si c'est pour t'entendre me faire des reproches toute la soirée, je préfère encore rentrer.

- Je ne te faisais pas de reproches Donnie. Juste une réflexion. Il me semble qu'un père a encore le droit de faire des réflexions à son grand fils non ?

- Bien sûr, mais…

- Mais rien du tout tête de mule ! Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Fais comme pour toi !

- Fais comme pour toi ! Ah on n'est pas aidé ! grommela Alan en disparaissant dans la cuisine suivi par le regard pensif de Don.

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard en annonçant qu'il allait faire deux ou trois courses. Don opina de la tête puis se tourna à nouveau vers la feuille qu'il étudiait et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il y avait une anomalie dans ces comptes, il en était certain, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Et, à l'heure qu'il était, leurs analystes étaient indisponibles, ou ceux qui ne l'étaient pas avaient été réquisitionnés en urgence et donc étaient occupés sur des affaires de premier plan. La sienne avait beau être importante, elle ne serait pas classée comme prioritaire.

A ce moment-là, il vit s'ouvrir la porte qui menait sur le garage. Il posa rapidement la feuille et referma prestement la chemise en posant son avant bras dessus, comme si son frère allait venir la lui arracher de force.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE XIX**

_Maison des Eppes :_

Charlie rentra dans le salon, pâle, les yeux un peu rouges et Don sentit son cœur se serrer. Le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étreignait en permanence depuis trois semaines revint s'installer à toute vitesse au creux de son ventre, formant une boule qui l'étouffait parfois.

- Hello frangin, comment vont les calculs ? risqua-t-il toutefois d'une petite voix.

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il se traitait d'idiot : non mais qui avait jamais vu pareille entrée en matière ? S'il voulait lui dire combien il était désolé, il n'avait qu'à prononcer ces mots : « Je suis désolé » Ca marchait toujours paraît-il. Et s'il ne voulait pas lui parler, et bien il lui suffisait de se taire. « Comment vont les calculs ? » Non mais, à quoi ça rimait ?

Pourtant, Charlie sourit, soulagé sans doute que Don lui ait adressé la parole en premier. Lui-même aurait bien été incapable de trouver comment entamer la conversation. Alors si stupide que puisse être l'entrée en matière, elle avait l'immense avantage, au moins de lui tendre la perche.

- Cahin-caha. Je crois que je ne suis pas très en forme.

Aussitôt Don s'inquiéta :

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non ! Je vais très bien. Donnie, il faut que tu arrêtes de t'en faire pour moi.

- Je ne peux pas Charlie, je suis désolé, mais ça, je n'y arrive pas. Tu es mon petit frère, je dois veiller sur toi.

- Mais je suis grand maintenant Don. J'ai ma vie et tu ne peux pas être sans arrêt derrière moi. Tu ne peux pas me protéger de tout.

- Je sais, bien sûr que je le sais. Je ne suis même pas capable de te protéger lorsque tu es sous mon nez !

Et soudain, sous le regard bouleversé de son cadet, Don fondit en larmes. Charlie ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer ainsi, sauf à l'hôpital lorsque son frère était venu le rejoindre dans la salle de soins.

Il fit rapidement les quelques pas qui le séparait de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Don, Donnie… Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Parle-moi grand frère, parle-moi.

Il sentait son frère trembler dans ses bras et, un moment, il eut la tentation d'appeler leur père. Lui il saurait quoi faire pour calmer cette douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et puis il pensa qu'il devait y arriver : il avait l'occasion de prouver à son frère qu'il était toujours capable de lui être utile et que lui aussi pouvait être parfois le protecteur, que ce n'était pas toujours à Don de s'ériger en rempart.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Donnie ? C'est le travail ? Tu as perdu un agent ? Donnie… Parle-moi.

Don tentait de retenir ses larmes, comme honteux de se laisser ainsi aller. Sa main chercha désespérément dans sa poche, à la recherche d'un mouchoir qu'il ne trouva pas. Aussitôt Charlie sortit le sien et, plutôt que de le lui donner, il lui essuya lui-même les yeux puis porta le mouchoir à son nez en lui disant :

- Allez souffle !

A ce moment-là, son aîné lui arracha le carré de tissu des mains en protestant :

- Non mais ! Je n'ai plus deux ans !

Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres : il avait obtenu la réaction escomptée. Son frère se calmait et ils allaient peut-être enfin pouvoir parler calmement tout les deux. Intérieurement, il se fit la promesse de ne pas prendre la mouche, quoi que puisse lui dire son aîné. Il s'assit près de lui et lui demanda à nouveau :

- Que se passe-t-il Donnie ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je suis tellement désolé Charlie ! Tellement désolé !

Pendant un moment, Charlie le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son frère. Et puis soudain son visage se figea, ses lèvre s'arrondirent sur un cri de stupéfaction qu'il ne formula pas. Comme dans un éclair, il venait de comprendre ce qui torturait son frère ! Comme un rideau qu'on déchire, il voyait soudain se dévoiler la raison de ces visites de plus en plus rares, de ces conversations contraintes qu'ils avaient les rares fois où ils se croisaient, de ce refus de le laisser collaborer.

- Oh Donnie ! gémit-il. Non, ne me dis pas que…

Son frère ne répondit pas, tête baissé, les mains douloureusement crispées sur la table, comme incapable d'articuler une parole. Charlie le força à relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Alors c'est ça ? C'est bien ce que je crois ? Tu t'en veux encore pour ce qui est arrivé ?

- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'en veuille pas Charlie ? Comment veux-tu que je me pardonne ce qui s'est passé ? Comment pourrais-tu me le pardonner toi-même ?

- Donnie… On a déjà parlé de ça, tu n'es pas coupable.

- J'aurais dû le savoir, j'aurais dû être là. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser…

- Seigneur ! Mais comment arriver à te faire comprendre… Arrête ! Tu vas te détruire si tu continues comme ça !

- Je n'aurai que ce que je mérite !

- Cesse donc de dire des bêtises !

Ses bonnes résolutions de ne pas se mettre en colère venaient de voler en éclat devant l'entêtement de son frère à s'auto-flageller.

-Maintenant ça suffit Don ! J'aimerais que tu te montres un peu raisonnable et que, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu te serves de ton cerveau !

Devant la violence de l'algarade, Don se tint coi, oubliant même de protester contre le « une fois dans ta vie » qui n'aurait pas manqué, dans d'autres circonstances, de le faire réagir violemment.

- Tu ne peux pas être partout Don. Tu ne peux pas à la fois étudier les lieux d'un crime et veiller sur moi. Tu ne peux pas me surveiller comme si j'étais encore en bas âge. Je suis capable de prendre soin de moi. Tu es un excellent agent mais tu ne peux pas prévoir toutes la perversité d'un cerveau criminel parce que tu n'es pas un criminel justement. Alors tout ça… Te sentir coupable, t'accuser, t'en vouloir le restant de tes jours, non seulement ça ne changera rien à ce qui s'est passé, mais en plus, c'est insultant pour moi. C'est … Oui, c'est ça, c'est cruel… Parce que ça m'oblige encore et encore à revivre cette horreur pour te rassurer. Parce que ça m'empêche de tourner la page. Et c'est insultant parce que tu penses que je devrais t'en vouloir. Que, alors que tu n'as commis aucune erreur, je devrais oublier toutes ces fois où tu es venu à mon secours. Tu me penses capable de rayer d'un trait de plume tous nos bons souvenirs à cause de mes propres bêtises. Et ça, c'est… c'est insultant. Je me sens insulté !

- Charlie, non, je ne voulais pas t'insulter, tu le sais.

- Alors arrête ! Arrête ça maintenant ! Tout de suite ! Tu n'y es pour rien. POUR RIEN ! Tu m'entends !

- Mais je suis ton frère, j'aurais dû…

- J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû… Et moi j'aurais dû ne pas suivre ce faux agent. J'aurais dû attendre que tu viennes me chercher, comme tu me l'avais ordonné. J'aurais dû me rendre compte de l'imposture. J'aurais dû lui demander sa plaque. J'aurais dû, peut-être aussi, rester au bureau, mais j'avais envie d'être avec toi et j'aurais dû…

- Arrête Charlie. C'est bon je crois que j'ai compris.

- Ah oui ? Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Un silence s'établit. Puis Don demanda, presque timidement.

- Charlie ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu es sûr que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Un moment Charlie fut sur le point d'éclater. Puis il comprit que son frère avait besoin d'entendre les mots clairement.

- Non Donnie. Non je ne t'en veux pas. Au contraire. Je te suis reconnaissant d'être arrivé à temps. Tu sais, tout le temps que j'étais là-bas, je savais que tu viendrais. Je savais que tu me trouverais avant qu'il soit trop tard. Parce que je savais, parce que je sais que j'ai la chance d'avoir le meilleur des grands frères, le meilleur qui soit et qui est en même temps le meilleur des agents.

- Oh Charlie !

Et les deux frères se retrouvèrent à nouveau enlacés, jusqu'à ce que, tout à coup, Don écarte brusquement son frère de lui et lui demande, sur un ton sévère :

- Et maintenant si tu m'expliquais cette vilaine petite réflexion ?

- Une réflexion ? Quelle réflexion ? s'étonna Charlie, cherchant désespérément quelle phrase parmi celles qu'il venait de dire, son frère avait pu prendre en mauvaise part.

- Le : sers toi de ton cerveau pour une fois !

- Oh…

- Parce que je te signale que je n'ai peut-être pas 192 de QI comme monsieur…

- 172 rectifia Charlie, modeste, tandis que son frère continuait, sans se soucier de l'interruption.

- Mais je ne suis tout de même pas le dernier des crétins !

- Loin de moi cette idée !

- Et si tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de raisonner aussi bien que toi… Enfin, presque…

Et un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvre de Don, à la fois amusé et enfin apaisé. Les deux frères se regardèrent et partirent d'un franc éclat de rire : le premier depuis une éternité leur parut-il. C'était un fou rire nerveux dans lequel passait toute la tension qu'ils avaient subis au cours du mois écoulé. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils riaient à avoir mal aux côtes, les larmes roulant sur leurs joues, ils se débarrassaient des derniers sentiments de culpabilité, de rage, de douleur, de terreur, qu'ils avaient pu garder au fond d'eux. Lorsque le rire s'éteindrait, ils seraient redevenus définitivement eux-mêmes.

(à suivre)

* * *

_Le dernier chapitre d'ici quelques jours et merci à ceux et celles qui ont fait l'effort de me laisser un petit mot, régulièrement ou de temps en temps, ça encourage à écrire d'autres histoires._


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE XX**

_Maison des Eppes_

- Alors ça y est ? C'est terminé ? s'enquit Charlie lorsqu'ils eurent enfin repris un peu de sérieux.

- C'est terminé frangin.

Un sourire espiègle détendit soudain les lèvre de l'aîné tandis qu'il observait attentivement son cadet :

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta celui-ci.

- Tu sais que tes boucles sont en train de repousser ?

Charlie passa une main un peu nerveuse dans sa chevelure qui, effectivement, commençait à rebiquer de nouveau.

- Ben oui, et alors ?

- Et alors ? Les marines ne vont plus vouloir de toi mon petit pote !

- Idiot va ! rétorqua Charlie en envoyant une bourrade à son frère qui l'esquiva sans difficulté.

Cependant, au mouvement qu'il fit, le dossier qu'il tenait sous son avant-bras glissa de la table et atterrit sur le sol. Les deux frères se précipitèrent d'un même mouvement pour le ramasser et leurs têtes entrèrent durement en contact. Ils se retrouvèrent assis par terre, se frottant le crâne vigoureusement en échangeant un regard furibond. Puis, chacun voyant dans l'autre le reflet de sa propre attitude, ils repartirent d'un rire homérique.

Enfin, Don ramassa son dossier et le reposa sur la table. Une feuille couverte de chiffres s'en échappa alors et vint voleter devant le visage du mathématicien toujours au sol. Il s'en empara avant que son frère ne puisse le faire et aussitôt, son regard s'éclaira :

- C'est pour ton affaire ? Tu comprends à quoi ça sert ?

- C'est pour mon affaire, oui. Donne-moi ça Charlie. Et puis relève-toi. Tu ne vas pas passer la soirée sur le parquet.

En même temps, il tendait la main à son frère qui s'en saisit. D'un mouvement vigoureux, il le hala alors à lui en même temps qu'il tentait de lui arracher le document.

- Mais non ! Attends. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas vu…

- Charlie ! C'est un dossier du F.B.I.

- Je sais bien, je ne suis pas idiot tout de même !

- Non Charlie, ne fais pas ça !

- Ne fais pas quoi ?

- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision Charlie, je te préviens.

- Mais je ne te demande rien Don. Juste de me laisser regarder cette feuille.

Don était à nouveau préoccupé, à mille lieues de l'homme détendu qu'il était quelques secondes auparavant.

- Charlie, s'il te plaît…

Charlie planta alors son regard dans celui de son aîné : décidément, il avait gagné une bataille, mais la guerre ne l'était pas encore.

- Donnie… Laisse-moi t'aider.

- Charlie c'est trop dangereux.

- Mais tout est dangereux Don. Alors d'abord tu refuses que je collabore avec toi. Et puis après : quoi, dis-moi ? Tu refuseras que je prenne ma voiture les jours de grands départs ? Puis les jours de grosse chaleur ? Puis ceux de météo pourrie ? Et puis n'importe quand, il n'y a rien de plus dangereux que la voiture ! Et quoi après ? A ben, que j'évite d'utiliser le gaz, on ne sait jamais. Et la baignoire ! Voilà qui est dangereux! Amita ? Les câlins ? On ne sait jamais : mon cœur pourrait ne pas y résister, puis…

- C'est bon Charlie d'accord, tu as raison !

- J'ai raison ?

- Oui. Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à jouer les mères poules.

- Ah quand même ! Donc… Je peux regarder cette feuille ?

- Charlie… Je ne sais pas… Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose…

- Mais il ne m'arrivera rien Don, rien du tout. Tu veux que je te fasse un calcul sur les probabilités que j'aie qu'il m'arrive encore un truc comme ça ? Ou autre d'ailleurs ?

- Non, non, c'est bon, tu as gagné tête de mule !

- J'ai gagné ?

- Oui, je m'avoue vaincu, content ?

- Ca dépend, qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ?

Don scruta longuement le visage de son petit frère : il semblait la proie d'un véritable combat intérieur. Charlie ne dit rien, il savait que le moindre mot pouvait faire basculer la balance du mauvais côté, mais il avait confiance. Et puis Don poussa un long soupir et sourit en disant :

- Tu as gagné… ça.

Et en même temps qu'il parlait, il ouvrait le dossier et le poussait entre lui et son ne dit rien, il se contenta de serrer longuement la main de son frère qui répondit à son étreinte.

Lorsqu'il rentra avec les emplettes qu'il avait fait pour le dîner, Alan trouva ses deux fils, tête contre tête, penchés sur le dossier grand ouvert. Des feuilles jonchaient toute la table et le plus jeune écrivait frénétiquement une série d'équations qu'il expliquait au fur et à mesure à son aîné visiblement plutôt dépassé par la complexité de ces calculs, mais aussi totalement accaparé par les perspectives que développait son cadet.

Alan eut un grand sourire en voyant le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce : un désordre qui signifiait que tout venait enfin de rentrer dans l'ordre !

**FIN**

* * *

_Voilà... Cette fois-ci c'est fini pour de bon. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et notamment à OmbreOnyx et Pandi qui m'ont laissé régulièrement des commentaires. Il est bon de savoir un peu ce que pensent les lecteurs, sinon on navigue dans le flou le plus total..._

_Sans se prendre pour de grands auteurs, c'est quand même agréable d'avoir une trace de qui lit... et c'est ce qui donne envie de continuer à publier..._

_Alors une autre, peut-être bientôt... (si vous le désirez bien sûr)_


End file.
